Toutes les histoires ont leurs histoires
by Pelvis
Summary: Remus et Sirius: une histoire à long-terme, une passion continuelle, un amour de toute une vie. Des hauts et des bas qu'ils vivront ensemble de l'adolescence jusque la mort, des années et des années vécues côte à côte. Lorsque une histoire raconte toutes celles qui la composent.
1. Chapitre I

Bonjour ! Me voila, avec un projet que je traine depuis tréééés longtemps ! C'est une fiction Wolfstar que j'ai envie de faire depuis un moment, et dont je trouve le principe, à défaut d'être novateur, intéressant. Voilà des années que je me plais à imaginer la vie de Remus et Sirius "derrière le rideau", toutes les choses qu'on ne sait pas et qui les ont fait. Mais toute une vie est impossible à écrire, et j'ai donc décidé d'écrire les passages de leur vie importants, les _tranches de vie_ qui comptent. Tout sera dans un ordre chronologique, et j'essaierai de me fier aux vrais événements le plus possibles (mais je ne m'interdit pas les digressions). J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer :** Ni l'univers, ni les personnages, ni même certains "événements scénaristiques" ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que les tourner à ma sauce.

* * *

 **Chapitre I  
**

 _Clac !_ La première porte du convoi claqua, bientôt suivi de toutes ses sœurs, et Remus eut juste le temps de se faufiler entre les portes de la dernière d'entre elles avant d'avoir à, définitivement, rester sur le quai de la voix neuf trois quarts. Un dernier regard à travers la vitre de verre fumé pour discerner son père lui adresser un léger signe avant de retourner à ses interminables poignées de mains. Sa mère était de l'autre côté de la barrière, dans toute sa condition de moldue qu'elle était. Il avait pris plusieurs minutes pour traverser le passage magique, malgré les encouragements de ses parents. Il avait pensé les regarder jusqu'à ce que le train quitte la gare, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne représentent plus que d'infimes points évanouis dans l'immensité des paysages. Mais non, il devait la laisser là, dans une séparation nette et franche. On l'avait amputé de sa mère.

Le couloir du Poudlard Express regroupait une vingtaine d'élèves, tous écrasés contre les fenêtres dans des élucubrations de grands gestes d'adieux et d'au revoirs dramatiques. Sa poitrine ne pouvait que se serrer devant ce spectacle. Finalement, le sifflet de la locomotive retentit, aussi clair que s'il l'avait actionné lui-même, et, dans un grondement malade, la bête se mit en route. Lentement d'abord, laissant tout le loisir d'un dernier « je t'aime », puis finalement si vite que, sans tarder, l'allée se retrouva dégagée. Alors, le jeune garçon empoigna sa malle, cœur battant, et la tira le long des portes des compartiments, jetant un coup d'œil discret dans chacun d'entre eux. Certains étaient pleins, d'autres hébergeaient des adolescents qui semblaient d'un âge supérieur et qui, sans qu'il ne veuille vraiment se l'avouer, effrayaient quelque peu Remus. Il traversa deux voitures de part en part pour enfin trouver une place vacante dont les vis-à-vis ne l'intimidaient pas complétement.

Il fit glisser la portière et y découvrit plus clairement trois garçons, dont un qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une fillette du fait des boucles détendues qui lui caressaient les épaules. Il interrompait vraisemblablement quelque chose, car un des garçons s'était figé les bras tendu vers celui qui lui faisait face, une expression de surprise collée au visage. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hébétement, il retourna son geste vers Remus et déclara : « Rentres donc ! »

Il allait passer une main sur sa nuque humide de sueur lorsqu'un hoquet du train lui fit enfoncer son doigt dans l'œil. La boule qu'il avait au creux du ventre depuis le départ de la maison menaçait déjà de le faire exploser en sanglots, mais maintenant plus que jamais, il se retenait pour la garder au fond de son être. Il l'avait au bord des lèvres.

-« Hey, tout va bien ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à lui, et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de la main. Un coup de coude lui fit hausser le regard, et il découvrit le premier garçon lui offrant un sourire compatissant. Ils calèrent tous deux la grosse valise sur le porte bagage, et l'autre l'invita à prendre place à ses cotés : « Je suis James Potter, enchanté, lança-t-il, tout sourire qu'il était, en lui présentant sa main.

\- Remus Lupin, répondit-il simplement en rendant timidement sa poignée à son interlocuteur.

\- Lupin ? Comme Lyall Lupin ? demanda le jeune garçon, sans même attendre la réponse. Mon père m'en a déjà parlé, quand je pensais que l'esprit frappeur de la cave était un fantôme… J'ai tous ses livres dans ma bibliothèque, tu sais ? »

Ainsi, le nouvellement nommé James commença à énumérer les diverses et laborieuses connaissances qu'il avait accumulé grâce aux livres de son propre père. Il en profita pour détailler les occupants de l'habitacle : Face à lui se trouvait un petit rondouillard aux traits doux qui parcourait sa collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles tout en écoutant gentiment James déblatéré. Celui-ci portait d'étroites lunettes rondes et passait constamment – Remus l'avait déjà remarqué– une main dans ses cheveux châtains foncés entre deux gestes grandiloquent, pris dans l'égarement de son propos. Et du côté de la fenêtre, la tempe appuyée contre le verre, se trouvait le garçon aux longs cheveux. Ils étaient noirâtres et encadraient un visage affirmé, défini. Il ne semblait pas écouter, pas même entendre ce qui se disait. Son regard se perdait juste dans le Londres s'éloignant.

-« Et donc, c'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivé à avoir trois cicatrices en forme de triangles à l'arrière du crâne… Eh ! mais vous êtes pas présentés ! rugit-il alors dans l'entrain d'une nouvelle découverte. Ici là, c'est Peter ! Peter comment déjà ?

\- Pettigrow, lâcha l'autre, même pas vexé qu'on ait oublié son nom.

\- Voilà, c'est ça, et ici je te présente le vénérable Sirius Black, dit-il dans une excessive farandole de ses bras tandis que ledit souffla à l'entente de ce sobriquet sous le sourire moqueur de James. On se connait un peu, tous les deux. Repas du dimanche des parents, enfin tu sais. »

Non, Remus ne savait pas, mais il acquiesça tout de même. Ce garçon n'était donc pas totalement sourd et aveugle, mais choisissait soigneusement ce qu'il voulait entendre et voir.

Le reste du voyage se déroula selon le même patron : James parlait beaucoup, de tout, de rien, mais trouvait toujours quelque chose à commenter, Peter et lui réagissaient de temps à autres et Sirius se contentait de souffler ou de lancer des regards à glacer le sang à James, qui s'en amusait. Ces discussions s'avérèrent d'une grande aide pour Remus qui appréhendait plus que toute autre chose son entrée à Poudlard. Finalement, ce n'est que lorsque le jour déclina et qu'un élève bien plus âgé vint les mander d'enfiler leur robes que toutes ses craintes s'emparèrent de lui de nouveau et se coincèrent dans sa gorge, le rendant incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Au moment de sortir du train, il déglutit bruyamment, et lorsqu'il aperçut les barques, il crut défaillir.

Il pouvait apercevoir les diligences s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité à travers les bois tandis que lui, James et les autres attendaient sur les rives boueuses d'un immense lac. Un petit homme rabougri, aidé d'un jeune homme extraordinairement grand, mettaient les embarcations à l'eau lestées d'une demi-douzaine d'élèves chacune. Puis, elles se mettaient en route jusque la pierre sur laquelle le château était fiché toutes seules, les remous qu'elles provoquaient étant l'unique indice que le lac n'était pas qu'un gigantesque miroir. Bientôt, ce fut le tour de Remus, et il déposa un pied plus qu'hésitant sur le bois gonflé du canot, suivi du garçon à lunettes qui, lui, sauta directement dedans. Le monde de Remus tangua dangereusement, avant d'être rejoint par quatre autres jeunes gens dont une demoiselle à la chevelure flamboyante qui se cramponnait à son ami. Pendant un court instant, Remus se demanda si ce n'était pas Sirius, avant de se souvenir que lui et le rondouillard avaient appareillé dans le bac précédent.

Positionné à la proue, Remus avait une vue parfaite et avait l'impression de lui-même fendre les flots. Le bateau s'enfonçait platement dans l'eau aux reflets d'argent, et le garçon eut envie d'effleurer cette étendue aussi noire que le ciel qui les couvrait. Il ne s'attendait même pas à se mouiller la main, mais plutôt comme un rideau de soie, une plaque de verre froide et diaphane. C'était glacial et effrayant. La trainée d'ondes se propageait, lorsqu'une apostrophe le fit sursauté et mit fin à son égarement : « Hé ! Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, ce lac regorge de créatures maléfiques… »

Remus rétracta immédiatement sa main, et l'essuya, malgré ses bonnes manières, contre sa robe. Il comptait bredouiller un piètre merci lorsque James, visiblement piqué au vif, partit au quart de tour :

-« Et qui es-tu pour remettre en cause le courage de mon ami ?

 _Ami._ Le mot siffla comme un sort aux oreilles de Remus.

\- Severus Rogue, répondit-il en se contentant d'hausser les épaules, tournant son visage vers la jeune fille qu'il avait à son bras. James éclata de rire.

\- _Severus ?_ Puisque tu as l'air de si bien connaitre les créatures d'ici et d'ailleurs, dit-il d'un air hautain, tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu sois Servilus, dorénavant ? Ta cervelle te sort pas les trous de nez… »

Puis il gratifia Remus d'un coup d'épaule amical. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et pourtant il semblait à Remus qu'il avait trouvé en ce garçon une entité qu'il pourrait apprécier, et dont il serait apprécié, peut-être.

La salle était bondée. Combien ? Cent personnes ? Peut-être le double, peut-être le triple. Les premiers élèves étaient déjà assis à leur table respective dont Sirius, qui avait été s'assoir avec les rouge et or sous un silence de plomb. Après Black ce fut Bigg, Bowers, Clerk, Crabbe, Cuffe, Deakin, Diggory, Earl, Empot, Evans, Gudgeon, Hadcock, Harkiss, Jenkins, Jorkins, Knightley, Lawford, Lestrange… Et enfin Lupin. Il s'avança prudemment, gravit les quelques marches en sentant des centaines d'yeux lui bruler le dos et prit place sur le tabouret usé, une femme à l'air pincé lui posant un chapeau miteux sur le haut de la tête. Il s'attendait à patienter, le temps que le couvre-chef lui sonde l'esprit, mais tout à son étonnement celui-ci s'adressa directement à lui : « Alors jeune homme… Je vois, je vois… Nous avons des lectures intéressantes, n'est-ce pas ? » Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, lorsqu'il croisa quelques-uns des innombrables regards posés sur lui, et la referma immédiatement. Il aurait voulu lui répondre : « J'aime lire.

\- Je vois que tu aimes lire, petit idiot ! »

Remus bondit sur sa chaise : _Ce chapeau parle, Merlin !_

-« Hum, je vois… et d'une voix sonore, bien plus sonore que celle qu'il avait entendu auparavant, le choixpeau magique rugit : Gryffondor ! »

Alors, la coiffe lui fut enlevé et il partit s'assoir à coté de Sirius Black bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Peter Pettigrow et James Potter –que le chapeau avait à peine effleuré avant de hurler le nom de sa maison. Le garçon de la barque fut envoyé à Serpentard, sous le regard dévasté de son amie, assise en face de Remus.

Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière de l'école devrait le conduire à son « _Petit endroit secret_ ».


	2. Chapitre II

Bonjour ! Voila, quelque chose comme une semaine plus tard, la suite. C'est un des chapitres que j'avais d'avances, il m'en reste quelques uns, puis après je ne pourrais plus garantir d'avance du tout... Mais bon, pour le moment, on est ici en deuxième année avec les maraudeurs, et comme à chaque chapitre, un événement important de la vie de Remus. J'espère que ça vous plaira, les choses commenceront à devenir vraiment intéressantes, bientôt. Bonne lectuuure !

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

D'ici, Remus avait une vue absolument imprenable sur le parc… Il était accoudé à la rambarde qui longeait le dos du dernier rang du terrain de quidditch, et il voyait des touffes d'herbes vertes émerger d'un peu partout, des boules rougissantes pendre aux branches des arbustes, parfois aussi des lapins traversant la pelouse d'un air serein. Non, vraiment, tout était idyllique au printemps. Même le saule cogneur –qui avait grandi à une allure incroyable – arborait une parure rose pâle d'un raffinement extraordinaire quand on connaissait ses humeurs. Dans deux jours, il aurait l'occasion de les admirer d'encore plus près… Il venait de poser son menton au creux de ses bras croisés lorsque retentit derrière lui : « Hé Remus ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? »

Il se retournât paresseusement, contemplant Sirius voler à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui en jouant avec sa batte, James jurant au loin contre le vif d'or qu'il coursait depuis plus d'une heure, sans succès.

-« J'ai pas le droit… Et toi non plus, je te signale. » rajouta Remus avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

En effet, James et Sirius avaient appris à utiliser un balais avant de tenir correctement sur une bicyclette, ce qui les avaient tous deux propulsés aux sélections de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Pourtant, seul James avait été retenu en tant que poursuiveur, malgré l'efficacité de son ami. Pendant trois jours, Sirius était resté muet, ruminant son échec. Apparemment, il ne digérait pas d'avoir à s'incliner devant James. C'avait été trois jours très spéciaux, et pesants, pour tout le monde. Même s'il paraissait taciturne de prime abord, s'il avait la certitude que vous étiez quelqu'un de confiance, une toute autre personne s'ouvrait à vous. Cela avait pris deux mois tout entier à Remus, et celui-ci n'était pas sûr que Peter ait tout à fait accompli la tâche. Pendant sa période de mutisme plus d'une dispute avait failli éclater, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes du petit groupe qu'ils formaient maintenant à eux quatre. James avait continué de parler de tout, de rien, développant un don certain pour ignorer ce qui se trouvait juste sous son nez. Mais ses histoires et blagues lourdingues manquaient affreusement de légèreté, de la subtilité dont Sirius faisait usage à outrance. Mais Sirius ne parlait pas, et James devenait carrément pénible. Fort heureusement, le quatrième matin, le duo arrivait dans la Grande Salle côte à côte riant gentiment, sous le regard confus de Remus et Peter. La vie reprit son cours sans que personne ne tienne compte à Sirius de son silence injustifié.

-« Hého, allo la Lune, ici la Terre… la métaphore fit doucement rire Remus, qui sortait de sa rêverie. T'as entendu ?

\- Oui, mais non. Demande à Peter, il voudra certainement… il jeta un regard alentour pour le trouver.

\- Ah ! Tu veux rire ? Il a déjà pris ses jambes à son cou. _Mais- mais vous imaginez si quelqu'un- si quelqu'un VIENT ? »_ dit-il en prenant une voix couarde et bégayante, en finissant sa phrase sur des aiguës stridents.

Malgré lui, Remus ne put que rire et à partir de ce moment, l'autre savait qu'il ne pouvait plus que céder. Alors, il se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, dangereusement prés de son corps frêle de garçon.

-« Aller Mumus ! Quoi, tu vas pas laisser passer cette occasion ! »

Il grinça des dents sous ce surnom, qu'il entendait de plus en plus souvent dans sa bouche ces derniers temps, mais finit quand même par dévaler les gradins sous les cris victorieux de son ami. Il n'eut aucun mal à forcer le placard à balais d'entrainement et en prit un parmi tant d'autres d'après les conseils de Sirius : Un Feuopoudre, qu'il avait dit.

Alors, Remus enfourcha son balais et mit doucement un mètre entre le sol et lui, puis deux et trois jusqu'à facilement une quinzaine, où lui et son ami rejoignirent James, tout content d'avoir enfin attrapé le vif d'or, ses cheveux plus désordonnés que jamais. Il fut décidé que l'objectif de celui-ci et de Remus serait de chasser la petite bille dorée tandis que Sirius enverrait ses cognards dans le tas, sans distinction aucune.

Ils jouèrent ainsi près d'une heure supplémentaire, Remus jetant à intervalle régulier des coups d'œil vers le château. Il évita plusieurs cognards, tandis que James, continuellement concentré sur le vif, ne put que subir son inattention. Il s'attendait sûrement à avoir le dessus, à rapidement vaincre le discret Remus qui ne montait sur un balais que lorsqu'il le devait, qui était si malhabile et sage au quotidien. Mais James ne savait pas ce qu'il renfermait au plus profond de lui, et que cet être, cette bête, serait à l'apogée de sa puissance dans exactement deux nuits. Ca rendait Remus rapide, adroit, fort et féroce. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut vainqueur, car s'il ne dût prendre qu'un coup durant ce simulacre de match, ce fut un coup de batte, et ce en plein dans l'arête du nez.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, tout autour de lui tournait et semblait hoqueter, une odeur de châtaigne et de menthe embaumant l'air. Un moment plus tard, il se rendit compte que les sursauts de sa vision étaient dus aux pas qu'on faisait sous lui, et ce parfum émanait des cheveux noirs dans lesquels sa tête était enfouie. Comme il bougeait, l'autre dit : « James est parti devant prévenir Pomfresh, on est presque au château Mumus. » Alors, il laissa son visage choir une nouvelle fois dans les boucles, profitant de la douce fragrance qui s'en échappait.

Le lendemain, Remus fit son entrer dans la Grande Salle avec un nez tout neuf, seulement recouvert d'un pansement pour cacher une blessure qui s'ouvrait presque sur le cartilage. Ses yeux étaient habituellement d'une couleur cuivrée changeante, tantôt brune, tantôt rougeâtre qui, au soleil, se parsemait d'or. Mais, en ce jour de mai, on ne discernait presque plus son iris du blanc de son œil, injecté d'un sang coagulé brunâtre. L'ensemble lui donnait une allure des plus manichéennes : son côté bon, généreux et bienveillant aves ses amis, tandis que l'autre présentait la partie obscure de sa personne, le répandeur de mort cruel et sanglant. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait rejoindre ses trois amis déjà attablés, il remarqua les regards de diverses jeunes filles de première année le suivre tout le long de son trajet. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Sirius, celui-ci posa une main à plat contre son dos, l'accompagnant tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

-« -ça allait mal tourner, disait Peter d'un air suffisant tandis que Remus prenait place. Vous imaginez toute une semaine à lustrer les escaliers jusqu'à l'heure du repas ? il ria en se beurrant une tartine, sous le regard déconfit de James. Bonjour l'horreur.

\- Tss, Macgo aurait surtout dû nous récompenser d'avoir ramené Remus et de pas l'avoir laissé pour mort ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil au laissé pour mort en question, la colle qu'il avait manifestement reçu n'ayant pas raison de sa bonne humeur naturelle.

\- Au faite, Remus… Désolé… » dit doucement Sirius. Sous le regard interrogateur de son ami, il ajouta : « Pour ton nez » en dessinant des moulinets du bout du doigt autour du sien. « Et ton œil. » Le garçon semblait accablé.

-« C'est rien, tu sais. J'en ai vu des pires. » il commenta avec un sourire. Même si cela sonnait comme une consolation, Remus savait qu'en effet, il en avait vu des biens pires. Mais son ami ne semblait pas soulagé.

-« T'es sorti de nulle part, j'ai pas vu… J'allais taper dans le cognard pour assommer James avec –il rit ̶, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de toucher la balle que… »

Alors, pour le rassurer définitivement, le jeune garçon enfila son plus large sourire et déclara : « Mais c'est rien Sirius ! En plus, ça plait aux filles on dirait ! » James éclata de rire, Peter recracha son lard dans la même intention et Sirius détourna seulement la tête de ses œufs brouillés pour lui offrir un maigre étirement des lèvres.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, observant discrètement la pleine lune terne, perdue au milieu du bleu de l'immensité. Il finissait ce cour, puis il partait pour l'infirmerie… « Rem'… murmura une voix derrière lui, puis plus fort : Remus ! » Les interminables comptes-rendus du professeur Bins étant les seuls qu'il négligeait, il se retourna vers James.

-« Tu viens avec nous tout à l'heure ? il haussa un sourcil. Mais si ! Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, en sortilège –t'as vraiment déjà oublié ? –, que Peter aimait bien une fille… Une serpentard ou quoi. T'imagines les enfants ! il ria à sa propre blague, s'attirant les regards de toute la classe. Il se pourrait que, peut-être, moi et Sirius on ait légèrement… extrapolé ? Les sentiments de cette fille, et qu'on l'ait rapporté totalement involontairement à Peter.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, appréhendant avec impatience le mauvais tour qu'il préparait à son ami.

\- Quand il la verra en potion, se serra absolument épique ! »

En prononçant ces mots, il se laissa retomber sur le dossier de son siège, satisfait. Installé au bureau jumeau, Sirius suivait tranquillement la conversation, la mâchoire déposée dans le creux de sa paume. Oui, ça promettait d'être particulièrement drôle, et pourtant…

-« Non, désolé James, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius qui restait silencieux, mais je ne me sens pas très bien… Je vais aller faire changer mon pansement et je me reposerai un peu au passage. »

La voilà, l'excuse qu'il servait depuis le début d'année pour disparaitre à chaque milieu de cycle lunaire… Le mensonge qu'il avait choisi était sûrement un des moins bateau qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait dit que parfois, sa tension montait en pic et qu'alors, elle lui donnait d'affreux cauchemars dont il ne se réveillait pas et qui, quelques fois, le faisait se blesser… Cela expliquait tout : les absences répétées, les blessures au petit matin, le manque de vigueur flagrant dans les jours qui suivaient...

Sirius souffla.

-« Ah bah tient, ça faisait longtemps… »

 _Exactement 29 jours_ , pensa Remus.

Pendant le reste du cours, Sirius lança un nombre de sarcasmes si élevé à Remus que celui-ci finit par céder et alla finalement à son cours de potion en se disant que s'il se dépêchait, rien de mal ne pourrait arriver. Pas vrai ?

En effet, l'attitude de Peter envers la pauvre Alice Hadcock fut un délice. Il insista tout d'abord pour être en binôme avec elle, mais une fois en place, il n'osa plus même respirer. Elle lançait des regards blasés et furibonds aux autres filles de sa maison qui lui répondaient d'un air désolé. Autant dire que leur remède contre les furoncles fut un véritable désastre. Malgré l'hilarité que provoquait le duo à sens unique, Remus ne put s'empêcher de visualiser le déclin du jour. Ici, dans les cachots, il était complétement impossible de ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir un rayon de soleil, et le garçon avait beau essayer de surprendre un infime changement de température, la salle de classe restait simplement glaciale.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Remus ne prit pas la peine de vider son chaudron, laissant cet honneur à Clerk, avec qui il avait dû travailler. Malgré sa tentative de détaler le plus vite possible du cour de potion, le professeur Slughorn l'intercepta près de la porte.

-« Hé bien mon garçon, dit-il de son ton goguenard habituel, voilà quelques belles blessures ! Remus s'apprêtait à rire poliment et à partir, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. J'ai remarqué vos dispositions pour ma matière, et je vous sens très prometteur, oui, oui, très prometteur…

\- Merci, professeur. Mais je v-

\- Que diriez-vous d'un détour par mon bureau, vendredi prochain, hm ? » demanda-t-il, sa grosse face penchée sur lui, ses sourcils formant une vague bizarre.

Remus avait entendu des quatrième ou cinquième année parler du _Club de Slug_ dans la salle commune, et il était très flatté de s'y voir invité… Mais maintenant n'était pas le bon moment. Pourtant, il resta aimable et écouta le professeur qui divaguait de plus en plus, lançant un regard des plus larmoyants à James et Sirius qui s'échappaient pour aller lustrer les escaliers, gloussant devant l'embarra de Remus.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qui parurent l'éternité, Remus souffla de soulagement. Il attrapa la bandoulière de son cartable de cuir et entreprit de courir jusqu'au premier étage où logeait l'infirmerie, derrière l'horlogerie de la pendule du hall. Il croisa, au passage, ses deux amis à genoux tout occuper à décrasser les rambardes de pierre.  
Lorsqu'il arriva, aussi essoufflé qu'un garçon de 12ans pouvait l'être, Mme Pomfresh était furieuse. Elle le traina par le coude dans le passage secret qui leur permettait de se rendre au saule cogneur discrètement en lui hurlant de sa voix suraiguë qu'il était complétement irresponsable, qu'elle était à la limite de l'envoyer chercher, que « on ne joue pas avec ces choses-là. » En sortant du tunnel, à l'intérieur duquel résonnaient les pas, les voix, les rires, les cris, Remus découvrit avec horreur une pointe de lumière surgir encore de derrière les montagnes. Ils redoublèrent de vitesse. La médicomage gribouilla de sa baguette quelques mouvements vers l'arbre qui s'immobilisa immédiatement, et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux entre ses racines. Remus sentait l'adrénaline se déverser et bouillir dans ses veines tandis que la bête en lui répondait à l'appel de la pleine lune qui flottait certainement déjà au-dessus du souterrain. Il serra ses poings aussi forts qu'il le put, tandis que l'infirmière lui intimait l'ordre de continuer seul jusque la cabane, non sans inquiétude. Mais, quelques mètres plus tard, un terrier de niffleur lui infligea le coup de grâce. Il aperçut le rayonnement pâle de la pleine lune traverser le trou, s'étendre sur son visage et, immédiatement il se figea. Il y eut une seconde de battement, et pendant ce minuscule moment, Remus appréhenda tout ce qui l'attendait.

Déjà, il sentait ses muscles se déchirer sous la distorsion des os qui s'agrandissaient, s'amincissaient, se tordaient dans des angles inconcevables. Il tombait à genoux tandis que la déformation de son visage en museau lui arrachait un hurlement qui, à mesure, mutait vers l'appel à ses semblables. Bientôt, ses ongles s'extirpaient de leur nid pour laisser places à des griffes acérés torturant le sol boueux. La courbe de ses genoux s'inversait, le faisant couiner de plus belles. Enfin, il sentit sa colonne vertébrale s'allonger à tel point qu'elle perça son dos et se déploya, balayant le sol tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait entre les pattes de l'animal. Un dernier hurlement, et Remus perdit le contrôle de son être.

Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla à l'infirmerie, et il le sut avant même d'avoir décollé ses paupières l'une de l'autre. En effet, il avait les yeux baignés d'une lumière orangée qui sentait l'aurore malgré le fait qu'il soit clos. Il étira ses membres endoloris, palpant à l'aveugle les zones de son corps nu sous les draps le plus souvent lésées. Lorsqu'il toucha son épaule gauche, une douleur aiguë le foudroya, aussi subite et brulante que la foudre qui s'abat sur la terre vierge. Il se força finalement à constater ses blessures mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Au pied de son lit se tenait côte à côte James et Sirius, le premier l'air gêné, l'autre les yeux fixes . Il semblait fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, alors Remus cacha son torse découvert, profondément honteux des différentes ecchymoses et cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps.

Puis il réalisa.

Comme il s'apprêtait à hurler, James écrasa sa main sur sa bouche douloureuse et chuchota lourdement : « Chhhhhht ! » il crachota un peu partout sur le visage de Remus. « On est venu ici avec la cape, si Pomfresh vient maintenant on est cuit ! » Le garçon à lunettes maintint sa prise jusqu'à ce que les traits du blessé se défroissent. Puis il relâcha doucement son visage, s'assurant qu'il ne comptait pas prononcer un mot sur le ton de trop.

-« Quelle ca- Mais qu'est-ce que- Pourquoi vous êtes là !? »

Malgré l'intervention de James qui l'avait aidé à calmer sa panique, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mots de se coincer dans sa gorge.

-« Hé, Remus, calmes toi… » Sirius s'approchait doucement, laissant sa main flottée au-dessus des draps immaculés.

Il fixa son attention sur les doigts de Sirius qui frôlaient le dessus de lit et réalisa que, plus que ses mains, son corps entier à lui tremblait.

-« Remus, reprit James le plus sérieux du monde, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier ?

\- Je- j'ai dit que j'étais pas bien, hier, je l'ai dit, se justifia-t-il d'une voix anxieuse qui lui ressemblait si peu. Et je commençais à être en retard, et si j'attendais trop ça allait- si j'attendais… il sentit sa trachée se serrer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Rem', j'ai un truc à te dire, et j'aurais pas dû te le cacher… il se figea. J'ai une espèce de cape et, hm, elle rend un petit peu… Hm… Invisible… Remus écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais voyant James esquisser un mouvement vers sa bouche, il se ravisa. Et, il se passa la main dans la nuque, peut-être que moi et Sirius on est trop curieux, mais, quand on s'est échappés dans le parc, pour aller chercher nos balais, on vous a vu courir, et… Peut-être qu'on vous a suivi… »

Remus pleurait silencieusement, attendant l'aveu puis le départ de ses anciens amis.

-« Et dix minutes après Mme Pomfresh, c'était un grand loup brun au museau tranché et l'œil ensanglanté qui sortait de sous le saule cogneur, comme toi…

\- Mais on avait pas- enfin, on avait pas fait le lien… C'est plutôt quand Dumbledore est arrivé en criant que c'était "le jeune Lupin" et en le renvoyant dans le tunnel avec un sort de feu que, tu vois, on a compris… Et du coup, c'est pour ça que t'es un peu…»

A présent, Remus sanglotait franchement, la vue de son épaule rosée, bouillie, n'arrangeant rien. Il avait plongé son visage sous les draps dans une vaine tentative de camoufler sa détresse. Il entendit des chuchotements, puis des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient…

Lorsqu'il ressortit la tête des couvertures, il s'attendait à se retrouver seul dans la grande pièce vide et à subir sa solitude comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude, mais il tomba face à face avec Sirius, et uniquement Sirius. Le regard terrifié de Remus parla de lui-même.

-« Je viens de lui demander de te laisser une minute… Il ne te déteste pas, tu sais ? Et moi non plus, dit-il en s'approchant de lui encore un peu plus. Vas-y Mumus, expliques moi. »

La respiration de Remus resta un instant coincée dans sa gorge puis, finalement, il vida son sac. Il expliqua que tout commença alors qu'il n'avait pas même encore commencé l'école, que les trois cicatrices qui lui barraient le visage venaient de là, que la douleur qu'il ressentait au moment de passer de l'autre côté était complétement insoutenable, qu'il avait l'impression de perdre la raison un peu plus à chaque fois, qu'il se sentait toujours plus bête que homme.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Remus déversa tout ce qu'il avait toujours gardé pour lui, toute la souffrance qu'il avait enduré et enfouie au plus profond de sa personne. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'attendait à lire sur le visage de Sirius de la peur, du dégout, de la panique, de la consternation. Mais tout ce qu'il vu fut le sourire qu'il lui offrait. Alors, comme pour le rassurer, il posa sa main sur la sienne et déclara : « Tu sais, je pensais que moi et James, on était les seuls à se balader la nuit… dit-il avec une lueur de malice dans l'œil. On est des maraudeurs ! »


	3. Chapitre III

Bonjour ! Troisiéme chapitre pour Remus et Sirius, et je me souviens que j'ai adoré l'écrire... J'espére que ça se ressentira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 _« Ah ! treize ans… C'est le bel âge ! »_

C'est ce qu'avait marqué son père sur la carte d'anniversaire que Remus avait reçu quelques mois plus tôt. Même si le message lui avait paru des plus absurdes au matin du dix mars, plus les jours passaient et plus il comprenait ce que son paternel avait voulu dire. Pourtant, Remus restait dans un affreux désaccord avec lui.

Depuis peu, Sirius avait lui aussi atteint _le bel âge_ , et ils assistaient maintenant aux premières neiges de l'année. Le garçon n'avait pourtant pas attendu d'accéder à ce palier pour explorer les recoins de la nature humaine. En effet, celui-ci avait une petite-amie, et ce depuis plus de trois semaines, ce qui constituait une durée respectable. Une certaine Bertha, Beatrice, peu importe… Cette fille n'inspirait que pitié à Remus, et personne ne semblait de son avis, ce qui ne faisait qu'entretenir son agacement secret. Lorsqu'on demandait aux autres troisième année de Gryffondor à propos de _cette brune empotée chez les poufsouffles,_ l'avis était monochrome : un peu tête en l'air mais tellement gentille. « Tellement », pensa Remus ironiquement, en continuant de gratter son devoir d'arithmancie, un rien plus rageusement.

A présent, James aussi commençait à éprouver un intérêt certain pour le sexe opposé, sans pour autant se fixer sur une en particulier. Il papillonnait de fille en fille, d'envie en envie, sans arriver à rien. Pour autant, lorsqu'il arrivait dans la salle commune, la plupart des sorcières de leur année et de plus jeunes rougissaient à sa vue.

Peter, lui… Et bien Peter semblait complétement bloqué. Sa mésaventure du printemps dernier l'avait, visiblement, énormément marqué. Il regardait les filles, comme tous, mais se contentait de ça. Lorsqu'il apprit que James avait presque embrassé Alice Hadcock, il était devenu plus rouge qu'un veracrasse contrarié. D'énervement ou de jalousie, Sirius se plaisait à dire que c'était simplement de honte.  
Et Remus, lui, se sentait aux antipodes de ses amis. Deux ou trois filles lui avaient fait leur déclaration, sa popularité fabuleusement accrue par l'œil bordeaux qu'il avait dû porté pendant presque un mois avant que toute trace se résorbe complétement. Puis, il était le grand guerrier de Gryffondor à présent, celui qui avait un quart du torse calciné, bien que personne ne sache par quelle aventure il en était arrivé là. Remus ce serait bien passé de cette notoriété, étant donné de ce qu'elle lui avait coûté… Mais la vie était ce qu'elle est, et il s'était contenté de refuser poliment les propositions de ces filles qui, après tout, n'avaient rien fait de mal.

C'est en songeant à leur vie sentimentale toute débutante que Remus tentait d'achever son diagramme d'arithmancie, tout en essayant de l'expliquer à James, plus occupé à lancer des clins d'œil à tout va plutôt qu'à déchiffrer les chiffres de l'avenir.

Juste au moment où James recevait un manuel d'arithmancie en pleine tête, Sirius passait le trou béant qui menait à la salle commune et plusieurs regards s'arrêtèrent sur lui, dont celui de ses amis. Il slaloma entre les fauteuils et les groupes d'élèves pour rejoindre la table renfoncée où se trouvait Remus et son compagnon. Il s'attabla en face du garçon à lunettes, sous le regard curieux de celui-ci. Voyant que nul ne prononçait mot, il s'affaissa sur la table et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette expression, cinq minutes plus tard ils écoutaient tous comment son premier baiser _avec la langue_ s'était déroulé, pensa Remus. Ne voulant pas revivre cette expérience, il fixa son regard sur son parchemin et demanda innocemment :

-« Où est Peter ? On pensait qu'il était avec toi.

\- J'étais avec Bertha », répondit-il sur le même ton dénué d'émotions.

Invariablement, le sujet en revenait à elle. Sirius était le premier d'entre eux tous à avoir une petite-amie, alors il expérimentait pour ses trois amis en même temps. Même si Peter et James étaient assoiffés de connaissances sur le sujet, Remus ne ressentait pas cet éveil des sens qui semblait transporter les autres dans une dimension parallèle peuplée de caqueteries et cancaneries. Après un long silence ponctué par le frottement régulier de la plume de Remus sur son devoir, James reprit :

-« Et donc ? »

Il portait un regard avide sur Sirius, comme s'il était lui-même l'objet de ses désirs, alors qu'il se limitait à les vivre à travers lui depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé. Sirius relevait doucement la tête, révélant un sourire satisfait : il attendait qu'on lui pose la question. Un imperceptible rictus tordit la figure de Remus pour une seconde, tandis que son voisin posait son menton sur le dos de ses mains.

-« Tu vas être impatient d'essayer une fois que je t'aurais dit… déclara-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

\- Ah oui ?

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement sous les yeux écarquillés au possible de James.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dis-le, par Merlin ! cria-t-il, en posant à plat ses mains sur la table, penché vers celui qui se faisait désirer.

\- Ah, ça, tu sais… son sourire était passé de satisfait à narquois.

\- Sirius, c'est bon, lâche le morceau maintenant. »

Remus était intervenu, malgré les plans qu'il s'était initialement fixés. Voir son ami complétement repu de lui-même lui inspirait presque du dégout, surtout lorsque la source de cette complaisance était une fille aussi bête que moche. Sur ces mots, Sirius se redressa pour s'adosser au mur derrière lui, en soufflant bruyamment.

-« Ce que Remus veut, Remus l'a. » il le gratifia d'un coup d'épaule, ce qui arrachât un sourire sincère à ce dernier. « Enfaite, elle m'a laissé la peloter. »

James ouvrit une bouche gigantesque, muette, tandis que les yeux de Remus sortaient lentement de leurs orbites au fur et à mesure que son buste se tournait vers Sirius.

Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il- Quoi ?! Tout à coup, toute cette confiance dont Remus était empli lorsqu'il était avec ses amis s'évapora. Il se sentait de nouveaux ce petit garçon seul qu'on avait projeté au milieu d'une foule et qu'on observait, de haut, derrière des fenêtres invisibles. Pourtant, auparavant, ce cauchemar récurrent n'inspirait qu'oppression et terreur au jeune Remus. Aujourd'hui, ce garçon grandit, presqu'un jeune homme, ressentait la colère peu à peu s'emparer de lui. Un trou béant se creusait en plein milieu de sa poitrine, et pendant un moment, il crut que tout l'air de ses poumons s'échappait par cette ouverture. Il se sentait déchiré de rancœur et de trahison.

-« ME DIT PAS QUE C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

James s'était redressé une nouvelle fois et avait littéralement hurlé sa réplique, les poings sur le plateau de bois. Toute la salle commune scrutait le petit groupe, et une rousse souffla en secouant la tête, alors que ses paires brillaient d'admiration pour le jeune Potter.

Sirius branla du chef, paupières closes, soulé de contentement.

-« Pourquoi ? la question de Remus était nette, cassante.

\- J'sais pas trop… » Il reprit sa position avachi sur la table et posa sa tête sur ses bras de façon à faire face au lycan. « Je crois qu'elle a senti qu'elle ne m'intéressait plus trop.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ?

\- Bah… Qu'est-ce que t'as Remus ? »

James venait d'intervenir, lui aussi intrigué par l'agressivité soudaine et inhabituelle du garçon. Il regarda longuement son interlocuteur, puis Sirius, avant de baisser les yeux sur son devoir de nouveau, les joues rougissantes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il s'était laissé emporter. Suite au silence de leur ami, les deux reprirent leur discussion.

James posait des questions qui restaient invariablement sans réponses, Sirius le narguant de son demi-sourire tout en gribouillant sur le coin du parchemin de Remus.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis que Sirius avait entreprit son exploration de l'anatomie féminine, et une nouvelle semaine commençait aujourd'hui. Durant tout le week-end, lorsque Remus ne pouvait apercevoir son ami, il se mettait à imaginer le pire. Est-ce qu'il était avec Bertha ? Est-ce qu'il l'embrassait ? Est-ce qu'il lui fourrait sa langue dans la bouche ? Est-ce qu'il lui touchait les seins ? Est-ce qu'il allait plus loin ? Remus préférait définitivement ne pas y penser, même s'il avait, quelques fois, prétexté une course urgente au bureau du professeur Slughorn pour tenter d'apercevoir la répugnante Bertha, le plus souvent en vain. Si ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se faisait voir, alors il avait une vague idée d'où –et avec qui– ils étaient. Pourtant, aussitôt qu'il se trouvait à moins de dix mètres de Sirius, Remus restait immanquablement la bouche close, ne se sentant pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot en sa présence.

Le destin malmenait vraiment Remus, songea-t-il, tandis qu'il descendait les marches une à une aux cotés de Sirius pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lorsque James avait annoncé son départ de la salle commune vers la grande salle, talonné de Peter, Remus avait voulu suivre la marche, mais il s'était vu refuser le droit de les accompagner sous prétexte qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls pour quelques « conseils entre amis ».

James était vraiment un piètre menteur. Lorsque Remus énonça la possibilité de simplement descendre seul, celui-ci s'embrouilla, bredouilla trois excuses et s'échappa en courant presque pile au moment où Sirius émergeait des dortoirs. Malgré le complot qu'il sentait se dresser dans son dos, il accompagna tout de même son ami, en présence duquel il se sentait inexplicablement gêné.

Ainsi, il dévalait lentement l'escalier qui menait au sixième étage, jusqu'ici peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée. Ils marchaient, Remus les bras refermé sur sa poitrine et l'autre s'étirant nonchalamment. Même si l'un paraissait détendu, Remus sentait le silence peser sur sa poitrine, et tellement lourd que ce fut assez pour vaincre sa défiance à parler. Alors, il aborda le premier sujet qui lui vint à l'esprit : « Alors ce week-end, avec Bertha souvent ?

\- Quoi ? il le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air, mi-amusé mi-confus.

\- Je veux- je veux dire, tu as passé un bon week-end avec ta… avec Bertha ? Remus sentit ses joues chauffées et il planta son regard sur ses chaussures vernis.

\- Ça t'intéresse Mumus ? »

Comme à James, il lui servait son air condescendent. Sauf que lui était déjà suffisamment irrité pour ne pas se faire prendre au jeu. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre cette attitude âpre et piquante qui l'avait tellement mis dans l'embarras, mais Sirius reprit de lui-même avant que Remus n'est pu seulement constituer une phrase correcte : « Je veux bien te dire, à toi, si tu veux. »

Cet aveu rassura le jeune garçon. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, qui échappait à tout le monde à vrai dire, Sirius et Remus avait, au fil des années, lié ce lien sous-terrain. Il se creusait et serpentait au travers des entrailles de l'amitié des quatre garçons, comme une rame de train le ferait. Ses entrées étaient éparpillées partout, tachaient tous les sujets mais seul eux deux pouvaient y accéder, les deux autres contraint de les regarder s'éloigner, de loin. Ce réseau se traduisait par des remarques discrètes, des allusions cachées, des regards et des sourires que tout le monde voyait mais qu'eux seuls comprenaient pleinement.

« Parles toujours, ça m'intéresse. »

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, Sirius se tourna précipitamment vers son ami pour trouver un visage souriant qui laissait bientôt échapper un rire haut perché comme le hurlement d'un loup à la mort de la pleine lune. Alors, ils se chamaillèrent comme leurs habitudes perdues le leur dictèrent. Ils s'ébouriffèrent les cheveux du dos des phalanges, se poussèrent, coururent et se rattrapèrent, leur course les menant déjà jusqu'au couloir du troisième étage, Remus ayant dévié de l'escalier principal pour échapper à son poursuivant. Mais, dans une tentative de surveiller l'écart qui le séparait de Sirius, Remus s'emmêla les pieds dans les tapis poussiéreux qui parcouraient le long couloir et failli se briser le dos sur la statue d'une vieille sorcière borgne.  
Une seconde avant l'impact, Sirius avait fermement saisi le col de la chemise de son ami et l'avait si rudement ramené en arrière qu'ils se trouvèrent bientôt plaqués l'un contre l'autre, les boucles noirâtres écrasées contre le mur de pierre humide. Il fallut un moment à Remus pour reprendre ses esprits, tout débraillé qu'il était à présent. Il avait le souffle court, de par sa course et sa presque chute, et des sueurs froides lui caressaient toujours le dos. Sa chemise s'évadait par toutes les ouvertures de son pull et les deux premiers boutons en avaient sauté, révélant quelques centimètres carrés de sa chair bouillie. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, qu'il avait mécaniquement posé sur l'épaule de Sirius, il se retrouva face à lui, son souffle mouillé emplissant le peu d'espace séparant leur deux visages. Celui-ci avait toujours les mains fermement crispées sur le tissu qui s'enroulait sur la nuque de Remus.

-« Et toi, Mumus ? Les filles… »

Sirius était si près que les sons n'avaient pratiquement pas le temps de traverser les airs avant de se loger dans le fond de la gorge de Remus. Il déglutit.

-« Elles ne m'intéressent pas vraiment…

\- Ah ? » sa voix n'était plus qu'une bouffée d'haleine.

Remus acquiesça silencieusement, sentant ses paupières se clorent malgré lui.

-« Tu devrais essayer au moins une fois. »

Puis, Remus se sentit comme si on lui arrachait une moitié entière de son corps. Une déchirure si cruelle et brutale qu'il en ouvra de larges yeux d'effroi. Sirius venait juste de rompre le contact entre eux, en le repoussant vers l'arrière, les deux mains à plat sur son torse, tête baissée.

Alors, pendant un court moment, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à un bras de distance, cherchant l'air de toute la force de leurs poumons. Sirius fixait le sol dallé, Remus avait les yeux rivés sur le torse haletant de celui-ci.

Puis il partit.

Il ne dit rien, il ne fit pas même un signe. Il rebroussa simplement chemin, et ce à la même allure qu'il l'avait parcouru pour la première fois. Ainsi, il se retrouva debout, au milieu du dortoir désert du dernier étage, et prit conscience de quelque chose : son pantalon le serrait. Il baissa le regard sur la zone qui le dérangeait, et découvrit quelque chose qui encore n'était arrivé que certains matins, au réveil, et s'évanouissait presque aussitôt qu'on l'avait remarqué. Mais cette fois, elle était bien là, et il avait beau la regarder, rien ne semblait bouger. Remus avait une vague idée de ce qui avait provoqué ce phénomène, et il savait comment le gérer. Lui et ses trois autres amis en avaient déjà parlé, et malgré ses essais, rien ne s'était passé, alors il avait juste abandonné. Mais maintenant était une tout autre situation, et bien plus que l'occasion de saisir sa chance, Remus pouvait presque toucher l'urge de le faire. Alors il se dirigea vers la salle de douches, se débarrassa complétement de ses vêtements, et s'assit sur le sol, les perles d'eau bouillante s'écrasant déjà sur son dos courbé. La chaleur semblait rembrunir ce membre qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à bousculer. En essayant de repousser l'appréhension et la honte de son esprit, il ferma les yeux pour laisser l'eau parcourir son visage en même temps qu'il saisit cette intimité inconnue, et immédiatement une décharge électrique le parcourut. Elle partait de ses doigts, pour traverser son torse en provoquant une série d'infinis frissons le long de son échine, lui faisant rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Ce contact le requinquait autant qu'il lui faisait peur. Pourtant, il continua, et pour un moment ce fut une sensation exquise, mais au bout de plusieurs secondes, ses perceptions semblaient se faner, retomber comme un marteau de fête foraine le ferait, sans avoir atteint le haut de l'échelle. Alors le jeune garçon réfléchit. Comment, par Merlin, comment pouvait-il retrouver cette ardeur qu'il ressentait il y a moins d'une minute. Puis il trouva : James lui avait dit une fois, dans la confession des échecs de Remus, qu'en pensant à une jolie fille, cela pouvait mieux marcher. Alors il s'exécuta. Il y avait cette serdaigle qui s'était confessée à lui, peu de temps après la rentrée. Son nom était… Nora ? Nora Phillipson ? Remus n'en était pas certain, peu importe, il se la figura. Elle avait de petites jambes, de petits bras, une petite tête… Tout était petit chez elle, à l'image de la voix qu'elle avait employé pour se déclarer. Ça n'allait pas. Alors il chercha une fille qui l'intéressait, plutôt qu'une qu'il intéressait, et pensa à cette autre camarade chez gryffondor. Elle faisait à peu près sa taille et avait de longs cheveux roux qui lui tombait au bas du dos et des taches de rousseur encadraient ses petits yeux dont Remus ignorait la couleur. Lily Evans, cette « affreuse miss je-sais-tout », disait Sirius. Cette remarque fit sourire le garçon mais démythifia tout à fait la jeune fille, qui perdit tout intérêt. Sirius… S'il aimait cette Bertha, c'était pour une raison, non ? Elle avait des cheveux châtains en grosses boucles qui lui caressaient les omoplates à chaque mouvement, de petites lunettes en fer qui cachaient des yeux en amandes auxquels Remus trouvait l'air particulièrement blasé. Sa bouche avait simplement l'air d'un bec de lièvre. Mais sa poitrine, elle… Non seulement une des premières filles à avoir eu des seins, mais en plus bien plus gros que la moyenne, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, cela ne lui rajoutait aucune sympathie aux yeux de Remus. Il se demandait bien ce qu'on pouvait lui trouver, tandis qu'il sentait son émoi s'évaporer peu à peu. On disait qui se ressemble s'assemble. Et pourtant, rien ne liait Bertha Jorkins et Sirius Black l'un à l'autre. Lui était bien plus ambivalent, ambigu dans sa façon d'être. On ne savait pas s'il plaisantait, s'il était sérieux, s'il vous appréciait, s'il vous méprisait… Tout était simple, pour cette Bertha, tout était équivoque et manquait de subtilité, jusqu'à son apparence. Ses courbes étaient rudes, nettes, lorsque Sirius lui était tout en douceur, en secrets. Ses cheveux, ni noir ni gris, se déroulaient dans de minces et délicates bouclettes détendues qui, malgré ses coupes régulières, lui parcouraient plus souvent les clavicules que les épaules. A cette époque de l'année où le ciel menaçait toujours de l'orage, ses yeux s'accordaient parfaitement avec les nuages de demi-nuit qui s'allongeaient encore dehors. En pensant à son ami de cette façon, Remus se surprit à retrouver cette impression qu'il cherchait tant à recréer depuis quelques minutes, et une boule se forma à la base de sa gorge. Pouvait-il vraiment faire _ça_ en pensant à cette personne ? Mais plus sa main glissait, plus il se sentait bien, il se sentait chargé d'une émotion nouvelle qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, alors malgré tous ses principes moraux, il continua. Il se représenta Sirius le plus fidèlement possible, puisant dans ses souvenirs d'été, là où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés pour se baigner ensemble. Alors, il se rappela le torse bronzé, long, les cheveux mouillés, le visage souriant et brillant de centaines de petites gouttes d'eau, comme des diamants. Et il en fut fini de Remus.

Il n'était que huit heure du matin, et pourtant il avait déjà été essoufflé plus que de raison, songea le jeune garçon en basculant sur le dos, se heurtant légèrement au sol du cabinet où l'eau ruisselait toujours. C'était la première fois qu'il avait fait ça, une toute nouvelle forme de bonheur qui, malheureusement, ne dura pas. Très bientôt, la béatitude dans laquelle il avait plongé se transforma en honte. Honte de l'acte lui-même, honte de l'ardeur avec laquelle il s'y était accroché, honte de la façon dont il avait assouvit son besoin. Il sentit ses joues chauffées et, toujours allongé sur le carrelage, vérifia que personne ne l'avait épié, par pure paranoïa. Si bien fut que, personne n'était dans sa tête. Alors, il se rassura lui-même en se promettant qu'il ne recommencerait pas, et qu'un moment d'égarement était permis à tout le monde. Et qu'il n'en parlerait jamais, à personne.

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle d'eau, renfila ses vêtements, arrangea rapidement ses cheveux de châtain et d'or humide et se rendit rapidement à la salle commune parmi les quelques retardataires. Toute l'école était attablée, et comme d'habitudes, les voisins directes de ses amis chez les gryffondor s'avéraient être des voisines. Il s'installa à coté de Peter, là où on lui avait gardé une place, et commença son déjeuner sous les regards appuyés de ses trois camarades. Après une bouchée de muffin chocolat-myrtille, il demanda en pensant vaguement à ce qu'il venait de faire dans le dortoir : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le-

\- Pourquoi t'es super bizarre en ce moment ? interrogea James sans préambule.

Plutôt désemparé, Remus répondit la pire chose qu'il pouvait.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux pas parler à Sirius ? Pourquoi tu veux même pas l'accompagner, hein ? J'avais tout prévu ! »

Il sourit à cet aveu qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de déguiser, qu'il n'avait peut-être pas encore remarqué. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il l'avait, en effet, accompagné, mais comment justifier son arrivée plusieurs minute en retard ? Il aurait voulu lancer un regard à Sirius, dans une demande silencieuse, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à le regarder en face. Pas après ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant, celui-ci avait semblé ressentir le malaise de Remus, car il reprit :

-« Occupes toi dont de tes affaires, sale fouine, dit-il à destination de James. C'est bon, je l'ai forcé à me parler… sans le regarder, Remus pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Puis maintenant que moi et Bertha c'est fini, il y a pas de raisons. »

Remus s'étouffa presque à cette annonce. Une myrtille avait définitivement failli s'échapper par son nez. Une nouvelle fois, il aurait voulu lever les yeux vers Sirius, mais il resta le regard fixé sur son assiette d'argent. Il ne comprenait pas. Quand, où, pourquoi ? Mais il se garda bien de demander.

Les conversations reprirent leur cour, comme si de rien n'était, car c'était le cas. Pour eux, rien n'avait eu lieu. Et pourtant, tout au long du repas, le jeune garçon sentit le regard de Sirius lui brulé la peau tandis qu'il l'évitait soigneusement. Au moment où ils quittaient la table, Remus se pencha pour ramasser son sac, et sa chemise s'ouvrit légèrement au col, tout juste retenu par le pull qui la recouvrait. James le remarqua, et lança naïvement :

« Hé Rem', t'as vu que t'as deux boutons de ta chemise qui ont sauté ? »

Cette fois, le regard de Remus se tourna immédiatement vers Sirius, avant qu'il ait pu le retenir.

Il lui fallut cinq jours entiers pour être capable de regarder Sirius en face à nouveau.


	4. Chapitre IV

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, finalement... Je suis impardonnable d'avoir été si longue, désolée désolée désolée mais le temps est dur à trouver. Mais l'attente en valait la chandelle, à mon humble avis ! Enfin bon, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

L'oreille de Remus venait de siffler, comme si l'explosion qu'avait provoqué Peter en laissant tomber un chaudron de potion d'enflure la semaine passée venait de se réitérer. Pourtant, c'était juste Barnabas Cuffe, le jeune attrapeur de Gryffondor, qui venait de raser les gradins à toute allure afin d'intercepter le vif d'or. Plus haut, l'attrapeur de serpentard suivait un chemin parallèle à lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sur eux qu'étaient rivés les yeux, mais bien sur les six poursuiveurs et quatre batteurs qui bataillaient et suintaient pour la victoire, bien que les verts et argents présentaient un air quelque peu abattu. En effet, cela faisait plus de deux heures que le match battait son plein, et le score affichait maintenant 70 à 240. Autrement dit, un écart incomblable quand bien même l'attrapeur massif de la maison adverse parviendrait à saisir le vif.

Le stade, du côté Gryffondor, hurlait et soufflait sa joie à travers des cornes magiques. On attendait plus la victoire mais le record du plus grand écart jamais creusé à Poudlard. Même Remus, d'habitude si mesuré, sentait cette euphorie remplir chaque pore de sa peau et se glisser dans chaque cellule de son corps. Tandis qu'il agitait son drapeau à la tête de gryffon animée frénétiquement, la voix de la commentatrice –une fille en 7eme année à Gryffondor– parvint à se dresser un chemin à travers l'exaltation ambiante :

« Et voilà qu'un des batteurs de Gryffondor désarçonne Lestrange ! Serpentard n'a plus d'attrapeur ! » dit-elle mélodiquement, la fin presque comme une chanson.

Alors, la foule hurla à l'unisson _Black ! Black ! Black !_ et ce toujours plus fort tandis que celui-ci faisait un tour d'honneur sous les regards rougissant des jeunes sorcières. Lorsqu'il regagna sa place, en évitant élégamment un cognard, il lança un clin d'œil et un grand signe de bras vers la face nord-est des gradins. Même si une bonne cinquantaine de filles se mirent à piailler, Remus savait au moins autant que Sirius que ces gestes lui étaient destinés.

x

« Si tu veux vraiment mon avis, ce type a payé pour être attrapeur. » lança Barnabas en branlant du chef, un verre à la main.

Il était en cinquième année, un an à peine plus vieux qu'eux tous, et pourtant Remus le connaissait déjà depuis quelques temps. Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois au _Club de Slug_ il y a deux ans de cela, et c'est avec l'appui du professeur qu'ils purent organiser une fête pour célébrer cette mémorable victoire : 400 tout rond à 70. C'est-à-dire que Barnabas n'avait pas mis longtemps à saisir le vif d'or une fois l'attrapeur adverse à terre. Gryffondor avait tout juste eu le temps de marquer un autre but, et le match était fini.

« Quoi ?! Mais comment tu veux que ce soit possible ! » s'exclama James.

Tout gryffondor, à partir de la quatrième année, était réuni dans la salle commune, et les plus vieux d'entre eux avaient réussi à introduire dans le château plusieurs bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu. Pendant que James et Barnabas débattaient à propos de la manière dont Rabastan Lestrange avait bien pu se faire admettre dans l'équipe de Serpentard, Remus scruta la foule autour de lui pour tenter de trouver sa petite amie.

Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était une fille discrète et appréciée de tout le monde. Erin était très gentille et n'en demandait pas autant que certaines. Remus se rappelait de la fois où Sirius était sorti avec une poufsouffle qui lui avait interdit tout contact visuel avec n'importe quelle fille. Aussitôt dit et aussitôt fait, elle était de nouveau sur le marché. Ce souvenir le fit sourire et il détourna immédiatement son attention vers lui. Il était assis dans un coin et discutait avec Wilma Twain, la commentatrice, et quelques autres personnes plus âgées. Et il venait de rire. Devant ce spectacle, les entrailles de Remus se tordirent en tous sens jusque lui remonter dans la gorge. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça avec lui, ni avec Peter, et que très peu avec James. Il le savait car en plus de l'avoir remarqué, James était venu se confesser à lui, constatant l'éloignement progressif de celui-ci. Sirius ne mettait pas une distance entre lui et les autres de manière claire, mais était plus piquant et cruel que de circonstances. Récemment, les trois garçons avaient évoqué l'idée de créer une carte magique qui montrerait où se trouve chaque personne en temps réel, afin de faciliter leur déplacement à travers le château la nuit: La colle qu'avaient enduré Remus et James pour s'être fait prendre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque les avait rendu particulièrement imaginatif. Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait part de cette idée qu'ils qualifiaient tous du génie, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avant de détourner les talons en direction de sa petite amie.

Car lui aussi avait une petite amie, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui était une durée record pour Sirius Black. Et de toutes, elle était sûrement celle que Remus méprisait le plus. Vera Sharp, de la noble et souveraine maison Serpentard. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé ça, l'air complétement désinvolte, James l'avait regardé plus que de travers en lui répétant à tout bout de champs qu'il « fraternisait avec l'ennemi » et qu'il n'était rien de plus que « un sale traitre » pendant plus d'une semaine. Puis ça lui était passé, comme tout avec James. Et même si Remus n'avait rien dit, lui aussi se sentait trahi. Il n'avait pas pu adresser la parole à Peter sans avoir envie de l'assassiner, terriblement irrité par ses demandes incessantes pour se placer auprès d'Alice Hadcock par l'intermédiaire de Vera. Cette Vera était si méprisable, se répéta Remus tout en scrutant Sirius rire de plus belle avec Wilma alors qu'il portait une maigre gorgée de whisky Pur Feu à ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient si blond, ses yeux si vert, sa peau si blanche, ses formes si galbes : tout le contraire de son petit-ami. Tout le contraire de ce qui était beau.

Erin était belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux en boucle serrées d'un noir aussi profond que les eaux du lac. Lorsqu'elle tournait la tête, toutes ces mèches ondoyaient comme autant de lames liquides. Tout le contraire du blond vulgaire qu'exhibait l'autre. Les yeux d'Erin étaient bleus, ternes, profonds, simples et beaux, à l'inverse de ceux de Vera qui se voulait clinquant comme la couleur d'une pomme juste cueille, de l'herbe juste irriguée par la pluie. Pour finir, Erin avait un corps d'une grande finesse. Non pas doux, mais réellement mince, uniquement constitué de courbes discrètes que Remus savait apprécier sous son uniforme lorsque Vera, elle, affichait sans hontes une poitrine et une paires de fesses plus que généreuses et à peine cachées. Oh oui, il la méprisait du plus profond de son être.

Alors, en une espèce de vengeance malsaine dont Remus avait conscience mais à laquelle il ne préférait pas penser, il se servit un autre verre de whisky Pur Feu et quitta la conversation entre Barnabas et James, qu'il ne suivait de toute façon plus, pour prendre place à côté de sa petite-amie en tentant de ne pas trop penser à Sirius.

Malheureusement, le destin lui joua un mauvais tour car lorsqu'il s'assit auprès de la brune, elle parlait justement des exploits accomplis par l'équipe de gryffondor, dont ceux de ce poursuiveur particulièrement rapide et ce batteur vraiment agile.

-« C'est fou, lança-t-elle, ça ne fait pas six mois qu'il est dans l'équipe et il est déjà plus doué que Jenkins… »

En effet, une nouvelle fois, Sirius avait échoué au test d'entrée à l'équipe de quidditch, mais il n'eut pas le temps de ruminer son échec des jours durant car peu de temps après celui-ci, un des batteurs de l'équipe fut frappé de plein fouet par un souaffle lancé un rien trop fort par Gideon Prewett à son jumeau. Bien que sa blessure ne fut pas si grave –un gros bleu–, le pauvre garçon termina avec une peur chronique du souaffle et fut donc obligé de céder sa place au sein de l'équipe. Et Sirius était là.

Et ça continuait, et ça n'en finissait pas. Remus venait de vider son deuxième verre depuis qu'il était assis, et ce à très lente allure étant donnée de la puissance de la boisson, pourtant Erin et sa gourdasse de copine déblatéraient toujours à propos de la même personne que Remus ne lâchait pas des yeux. Il avait bien essayé une ou deux fois de détourner le regard, mais il en revenait inexorablement à lui. C'est comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à regarder. Et l'alcool échauffant son corps et sa tête n'aidait pas tellement. C'était la première fois que Remus buvait vraiment, et c'est en finissant son quatrième verre de la soirée qu'il songea que, peut-être, celui-ci était celui de trop. Mais il regardait Sirius, Sirius qui parlait, Sirius qui s'intéressait, Sirius qui riait alors que lui se morfondait, les oreilles bourrées d'éloges à son sujet venant de la bouche d'une fille qu'il aimait.

Etait-ce ça l'amour ? Etait-ce être là, recevoir de l'attention et en donner dans un échange mutuel et consentant ? Etait-ce trouver que telle ou telle personne était plus ci et moins ça, et que ça nous allait bien comme ça ? Etait-ce vivre dans une passivité si affreuse, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, qu'on ne se vexait même pas pour tant d'admiration à l'égard de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il avala la dernière gorgée de son cinquième verre, ne sentant même plus la chaleur se répandre dans sa gorge, et il ressentit un besoin pressant, impératif de s'éloigner de cette personne qu'il avait choisi juste parce qu'elle s'était donnée à lui, presque par hasard. Il en venait même à se demander qui elle était, pourquoi elle, pourquoi lui, pourquoi eux. Si c'était ça, l'amour, alors il n'en voulait pas. Il le laissait aux autres, qui semblaient s'y baigner jusqu'au cou, s'y noyer.

Alors, sans explications aucunes, il se leva, en titubant légèrement le temps de trouver son équilibre, et avança à travers la salle commune sensiblement moins pleine mais pas moins bondée. Il sentait sa tête tourner de la même manière que des années auparavant, lorsqu'il tournait sur lui-même pendant des minutes entières avant de s'allonger sur le sol, face au ciel, et de profiter de cette sensation qu'il trouvait délicieuse. Mais maintenant que ce n'était plus lui mais le monde qui tournoyait autour de lui, Remus appréciait bien moins l'effet et, malgré son nom qui retentissait dans son dos, continua sa traversée de la pièce bien qu'il fut rapidement rattrapé par une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna mollement, les oreilles pleines des bruits de conversations qui lui emplissaient le cerveau, pour découvrir Erin, l'air perdu. Remus s'apprêtait à détourner les talons une nouvelles fois lorsqu'une seconde main, bien plus chaude, se posa sur son autre épaule, celle brulée. Sa vision se floutait, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de cette masse de gens ou il devinait qu'il se retrouverait bientôt coucher sur le sol. Il fallait qu'il parte immédiatement. C'est lorsque qu'il sentit une de ses jambes défaillir qu'une main le quitta pour qu'une autre revienne, une chaude. Il aperçut une masse se pencher vers lui et murmurer à son oreille :

« Ca va aller, Mumus. Je t'emmène au dortoir, ok ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et le guida dans la masse de laquelle il ne distinguait plus que des formes sombres et imprécises. Il eut l'impression de monter quatre fois la tour d'astronomie au vue du nombre de marches qu'il sentit glisser sous ses pieds, mais plus le bruit s'éloignait sous lui, plus il sentait sa conscience revenir et la perspective de l'évanouissement s'éloigner. Il distingua même Sirius à ses côtés. C'était lui, collé contre son corps, le soutenant à moitié, qui l'aidait à gravir l'escalier qui lui semblait sans fin. Remus songea qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures, ne faisant presque aucun effort pour s'élever à travers la tour, sa joue contre celle au duvet naissant de son ami. Mais l'ascension se termina plus vite que ce que Remus n'espérait, et il fut bientôt déposer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en bois. _Comme une chose précieuse_ , pensa-t-il. Instinctivement, il ramena ses genoux contre son corps et plaqua son dos à la fenêtre froide. Ce n'était que janvier, et dans deux mois, il aurait atteint ses quinze ans. Il soupira à cette idée. Malgré la fraicheur de la pièce, il se débarrassa de son pull, dénoua sa cravate et déboutonna près de la moitié de sa chemise avant de plaquer une main contre le carreau glacé pour enfin la glisser sur son épaule. A ce contact, il balança la tête en arrière en gémissant d'aise.

« Ca fait encore mal ? »

Remus sursauta à l'entente de cette voix et releva des yeux ébahis vers Sirius, assis sur le lit le plus proche, lui aussi en train de se débarrasser de sa cravate.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda nerveusement Remus en repensant vaguement à quelques fois dans la salle de bains.

\- J'ai demandé en premier. »

Peut-être était-ce à cause des sens embrumés de Remus, mais celui-ci avait l'impression de ressentir une douceur oubliée depuis un moment dans les mots de Sirius, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un maigre pan de son visage grâce à l'éclat de la lune dans son dos.

-« Parfois. Je me suis beaucoup agité aujourd'hui, et le frottement peut bruler.

\- Désolé d'avoir touché.

\- C'est rien.

\- Ca a fait mal ?

\- Ça aurait été mieux sans. »

Sirius baissa la tête. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Remus à regarder Sirius, Sirius à regarder le sol. Dans son observation, Remus remarqua que le jeune garçon avait déjà perdu son pull, sans doute en train de trainer quelque part sur le sol de la salle commune, aux pieds de Wilma Twain. Pourquoi l'avait-il enlever ? Avait-il eu chaud, lui avait-on demandé… Remus débâtit ainsi avec lui-même pendant plusieurs minutes, sans arriver à aucune conclusion qui le satisfaisait, avant qu'il ne voie Sirius disparaitre pour la salle d'eau du dortoir sans un mot de celui-ci. Il attendit quelques minutes, dans la passivité la plus totale, réfléchissant calmement à sa question. Puis, toujours dans l'ombre, Sirius ressortit du cabinet et s'avança vers Remus, révélant peu à peu son visage qui, sous cette lumière blafarde, révélait un jeune homme aux traits aigus, émaciés. Il se planta tout à fait face à lui. Sa chemise, dégrafée d'environ deux boutons en haut et en bas, était constellée de petites et grosses taches plus claires qui, à certains endroits, rendaient le tissu transparent et collant. A la main, sa cravate striée rouge et or imbibée d'eau entre ses doigts livides. Il pencha légèrement le visage sur le côté et commença à dévoiler l'épaule blessée de Remus, qui le repoussa d'une claque net sur la main. Sirius éloigna son bras sans pour autant le baisser.

-« Si tu as fait ça… Si tu as mis ta main sur la fenêtre avant de la mettre sur ton épaule, c'est parce que le froid te soulage, pas vrai ? »

Même si Sirius avait vu juste, il ne comptait pas découvrir son épaule pour autant. Il avait toujours prêté attention au fait de la garder cachée, en mettant une serviette sur ses épaules en sortant de la douche ou en ne se changeant que derrière les rideaux de son lit. Il refusait de faire subir sa vue à tout le monde alors que parfois cette blessure le dégoutait lui-même.

-« Ca ne va ni me faire rire, ni me faire me moquer, ni me dégouter, alors ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il presque en relançant son bras vers le torse de Remus.

Celui-ci lui saisit fermement le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Remus n'était pas dans la provocation. Il était réellement, sérieusement intrigué par ce qui pouvait rendre Sirius si sûr de lui à ce propos. Il avait bien vu, pourtant, les dégâts immédiats, à l'infirmerie. Il savait que pendant des jours sa blessures avait suinté sans remède magique possible, il savait combien de fois Remus s'était réveillé dans la nuit au bord des larmes, il savait que ça avait pris des semaines avant qu'il puisse bouger son bras comme il l'entendait, et il clamait encore le non-dégout et l'acceptation de l'autre ? Remus avait presque envie de lui taper gentiment le haut de la tête avant de partir.

-« C'est toi qui me fait dire ça. »

Sous le regard interrogateur de Remus, il sut qu'il devait pousser plus loin son argumentation.

-«T'es mon meilleur ami, Remus. Autant que James et Peter, mais quand même plus. On sait qu'il y a un truc entre nous et… Je sais pas, j'suis pas n'importe qui alors, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu dois pouvoir montrer ça, c'est bien moi. »

La confiance dont faisait preuve Sirius en prononçant ces mots fit sourire Remus. Même s'ils résumaient parfaitement le fond de sa pensée, jamais il n'aurait pu se résoudre à les énoncer à haute voix. Mais son ami dût prendre son sourire pour de la suffisance car il demanda sur un air renfrogné :

-« C'est pas vrai, peut-être ?

\- Si, si, c'est vrai, tu as raison, dit Remus en riant légèrement. Vas y, fais ce que tu veux. »

Pour illustrer son propos, il pencha la tête du côté intact de son corps, offrant son cou à son ami. Alors, Sirius posa le linge mouillé sur sa propre épaule et deboutonna un peu plus la chemise de Remus, prêtant particulièrement attention à ne pas même effleurer sa peau. Au fur et à mesure que le tissu glissait, le torse de Remus se révélait et il vit immédiatement les yeux de Sirius faire un bond à la parcelle supérieur de son pectoral, celle qui avait souffert, bien qu'il se reconcentra sur sa besogne presque immédiatement. Remus appréhendait le moment où le tissu allait tomber. Dans ses rêves, il n'était jamais blessé.

Sirius descendit progressivement jusqu'au nombril de Remus où il sembla décider qu'il avait bien assez de leste sur le tissu, et il se redressa pour lui faire face de nouveau. Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans rien dire, et bien que Remus essaya de cacher toute son angoisse, ce fut un échec au vue de la réaction de Sirius. Il venait de soupirer, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et se tenait maintenant assis sur le même rebord de la même fenêtre, le flan de son corps pressé contre celui de Remus.

« Je suis désolé, tu sais. »

Il avait reporté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, appuyé ses bras dessus et fixait un point entre eux.

-« Tu l'as déjà dit, ça, fit remarquer Remus en lui donnant un coup de son épaule valide qu'il tenta réconfortant lorsque lui-même n'avait pas une once de confiance en lui.

\- Ouais, mais là c'est pas exactement pour la même raison. »

Sirius tourna son visage vers lui, et la lumière de la lune projeta un éclat blanc dans les étendues gris fades qu'étaient ses yeux, les faisant briller d'une lueur nouvelle : elle mêlait peur et tristesse. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion crée par la nuit.

-« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis désolé d'avoir été un chieur ces derniers temps.

Remus suggéra sa réponse un moment, puis reprit :

\- Pourquoi tu l'as été alors ? Et pourquoi tu l'es plus maintenant ? »

Le brun baissa les yeux, une fois de plus, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une énième excuse avant de se relever. Remus le suivit des yeux pendant toute sa manœuvre. Sirius posait toujours des questions, sans jamais y répondre. Et une fois de plus, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire. Il lui faisait face de nouveau et avait planté un regard interrogateur dans le sien, tout en esquissant un mouvement vers son torse. Remus acquiesça silencieusement, tout en fermant ses poings aussi forts que ses muscles le lui permettaient, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius maintenant penché sur lui. Il sentit sa main s'appuyer sur sa peau pour se glisser dans le pan de sa chemise, il sentit la chaleur en émaner lorsque qu'elle s'éloigna de son corps d'un centimètre pour lui épargner le frottement du tissu, il sentit le col de sa chemise quitter son cou et basculer dans son dos, il sentit Sirius caresser l'arrière de son bras pour le lui faire lever et finalement le libérer du vêtement.

A présent, sa chemise lui barrait le torse, laissant sa brulure à l'air libre et malgré la honte qui parasitait la moindre de ses pensées, il ne put faire autrement que de se réjouir et apprécier le contact direct de l'air frais dessus.

Sirius avait pris un pas de recule, et scrutait maintenant la zone qui l'intéressait, sa cravate mouillée à la main. Lorsque Remus parlait de son « épaule brulée », il savait qu'il mentait à demi-mot, et Sirius semblait s'en rendre compte. En vérité, l'anatomie du loup ne permettait pas d'avoir abimé uniquement cet endroit : c'était une partie de son pectoral entière qui avait été touchée, cela faisait le tour de son épaule en passant par une portion de son trapèze et venait frôler l'omoplate sans oublier la fraction de son bras directement reliée à son buste. Tout cela dans un amalgame de rose et de blanc, strié, ridé, vallonné qui s'animait différemment à chaque infime mouvement, laissant une couche de peau si fine et artificielle qu'on croyait presque voir les muscles s'afférer dessous. Remus dût se forcer à la regarder pendant des heures entières avant d'être capable de la voir sans que ça lui soulève le cœur, il attendait donc nerveusement le moment où Sirius quitterait la pièce pour vomir ou simplement ce soustraire à la vue de cette horreur. Pourtant, il restait juste là, sous le regard frustré de Remus, contemplant ce que Dumbledore avait dû faire pour l'empêcher d'assassiner plusieurs dizaines de personnes.

Remus aurait voulu bouger, se tordre les doigts, se passer une main sur la nuque, remettre ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux en place, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer son vis-à-vis en mettant en marche cet affreux mécanisme. Sirius releva la tête, et s'approcha de Remus jusqu'à ce que son bassin cogne ses genoux.

-« T'es prêt ? » demanda-t-il en agitant le tissu imbibé d'eau devant lui.

Remus murmura une minuscule réponse et Sirius commença à enrouler sa cravate précautionneusement autour de l'épaule de son ami. Au premier contact, Remus dut retenir un glapissement. De toute évidence, Sirius avait utilisé de l'eau très froide, et c'était la première fois que Remus osait soumettre sa blessure à un paradoxe aussi fort. Mais, au bout d'un moment, il s'habitua à la sensation et dut en conclure que jamais rien ne l'avait soulagé aussi pleinement. Il se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la paroi de verre et s'installa confortablement, de manière à pouvoir profiter de son nouveau cataplasme. Sirius s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsque de faibles coups résonnèrent à la porte. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, comme si l'un et l'autre pouvait se donner la réponse, avant que leur décision commune et silencieuse fasse que Sirius irait voir à la porte. Il se retourna de manière interrogatrice vers Remus une dernière fois avant qu'un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage et qu'il crie à mi-chemin de la porte :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as James ? Peur de déranger ? »

Remus sourit à ces paroles, et il eut l'idée de remettre sa chemise en place avant de se rendre compte que l'emplâtre improvisé recouvrait bien assez ce qu'il y avait à cacher.

Sirius tira le panneau de bois vers lui en déclarant de façon bien trop enjôleuse pour être sérieuse « Oui, c'est pour quoi ? » Mais son sourire et son sourcil arqué retombèrent bien vite, et lorsque Remus entendit une petite voix demandée s'il était là, il comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Sirius fixa l'entrebâillement de la porte –que Remus ne voyait pas– pendant plusieurs secondes, sourcils froncés, avant de tourné la tête vers lui, et à cette vue, il dut retenir l'inexorable envie qu'il avait d'exploser de rire. La situation pouvait paraitre critique, mais le visage fermé de son ami additionné à sa bouche tordue dans un semblant d'expression de dégout et d'amertume provoqua l'hilarité chez Remus. Il rabattit une main sur son visage pour étouffer ses gloussements tandis qu'il battait l'air de l'autre pour faire comprendre à Sirius d'abréger la conversation. Lorsque Sirius pivota pour parler à Erin, il affichait son plus beau sourire.

-« Non, il est pas là, désolé pour toi, lui lança-t-il sur un ton persifleur.

\- Mais, vous êtes monté tous les deux pourtant… Je ne vais pas le ramener en bas, je veux juste savoir si tout va bien…

Et alors que Sirius faisait un pas en arrière, il sut qu'Erin avait essayé d'entrer.

\- Hé, doucement là ! Tu te crois où, t'es pas chez ta mère ici. Déjà c'est le couloir des garçons, t'as pas le droit d'être là, alors espère même de pas rentrer dans le dortoir.

\- Je veux juste savoir où est Remus…

\- Bon, puisque t'insistes… et Sirius se pencha en avant, sûrement pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Erin.

\- Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ficherait tout nu dans votre dortoir ?

Remus crut qu'il allait s'étouffer.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'il ne se sent pas très bien, comme tu as pu voir, avoua Sirius d'un air désolé terriblement surfait. Il allait prendre une douche, se rafraichir un peu, tu sais ? Mais comme t'es arrivée…

\- Donc, il est là ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est déshabillé ici ? »

Son ton était suspicieux, et l'adrénaline força Remus à se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de son rire haut-perché des beaux jours. Pour toute réponse, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son ami et posa son pouce sur son nez en le remuant d'un air apathique pour lui faire comprendre que Remus était complétement soûl.

\- Ah… Oui… Je vois, j'aurais dû mieux veiller sur lui… » dit-elle, marquant la fin de la conversation. Pourtant, elle reprit : « En tout cas, tu as très bien joué aujourd'hui, Sirius.

Les deux amis se tournèrent franchement l'un vers l'autre, la bouche béante dans une espèce de grand sourire. Elle n'était pas en train de… ?

\- Ah oui… ?

\- Oui, on en a parlé toute la soirée avec Sally, tu sais, ma copine avec les cheveux court ?

\- Ouais, je vois très bien, ouais. Désolé, mais j'ai l'impression que Remus va faire un truc très idiot à la fenêtre là, alors… »

Puis il lui claqua la porte au nez en s'appuyant contre celle-ci comme s'il venait juste d'échapper à un troll des montagnes. Et ils explosèrent de rires pour de bon. Sirius avec ses gloussements forts et gracieux, Remus de ses glapissements hauts et pointus. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience du fait qu'elle devait très certainement les entendre de derrière la porte, et que le lendemain apporterait son lot de responsabilités à prendre, mais qui en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire ?

Tandis que Remus continuait à se tordre de rire dans son coin, Sirius le rejoignit et s'asseya enfin contre lui.

-« Merlin, dis-moi que je rêve ! Est-ce que la copine de Remus Lupin vient d'essayer de se placer ?

\- De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle va le rester bien longtemps… »

Sirius le dévisagea d'une drôle de manière, avant de reprendre :

-« Si tu me la laisses, j'en veux pas hein. Dans tous les cas, j'en veux pas.

\- Non, t'en a déjà une de toute façon, dit-il en prenant ce ton qu'il détestait lui-même.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Maintenant c'était Remus qui le dévisageait. Il détestait cette attitude. Il détestait lorsqu'il s'ouvrait à lui et que tout ce que faisait Sirius était jouer au jeu du suspens, mais il sembla le remarquer et continua comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

-« Enfaite, elle me gave. Elle s'arrête jamais de parler, incroyable. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est vulgaire bon dieu.

\- Pourquoi t'es sorti avec elle alors ? »

Sirius le regarda, une fois de plus, avec la même expression qu'auparavant, seulement la tristesse et l'amertume semblaient tout sauf être un effet d'optique. Puis, il baissa les yeux. Mais Remus ne se laissa pas faire, il glissa une main sous le menton de Sirius et lui fit relever le visage, pour lui faire face. Il s'apprêtait à parler, mais Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je déteste ta copine. Ton ex-copine. Peu importe, je la déteste. »

Remus plissa les yeux, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre le point de cette réponse.

-« C'est pour ça, que je suis sorti avec Vera. Elle était pas trop moche, et elle était là, et je déteste ta copine. Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai été une bite avec vous, avec toi. Parce que je la déteste. »

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait ?

\- Elle t'as pris », répondit-il immédiatement avant d'ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, réalisant sans doute ce qu'il venait de dire.

Remus avait toujours ses doigts sur le menton de Sirius, et il sentit une infime pression, ce qui lui signifia que celui-ci avait l'intention de fuir son regard pour l'énième fois.

-« Et comment crois-tu que je me sens lorsque Sirius Black ramène une fille de plus ? »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration de surprise, et, tout doucement, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, encourageant Remus qui le copiait bientôt. Lentement, ses doigts migrèrent du bas de son visage à sa mâchoire pour terminer leur chemin sur sa joue. Sans qu'ils ne le veuillent, sans qu'ils ne l'aient prévu, leur corps se rapprochèrent, presque contre leur gré et bientôt, leur torse ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Remus se tenait dresser sur ses genoux tandis que Sirius avait écarté les siens pour le tenir au plus près, conforté dans cette idée par ses deux bras fermement serrés autour de sa taille. Il tendait le cou vers lui, comme pour l'encourager à se rapprocher encore, à descendre jusque son visage pour recueillir tout de lui. Il pouvait tout lui donner si Remus lui demandait. En cet instant, il aurait tout fait pour en finir avec ce désir qu'il lui tordait les entrailles et le rendait fou de lui. C'était une attraction plus forte que ses principes, ses limites, toutes les lois sorcières, moldues et scientifiques. S'il avait fallu s'envoler pour l'atteindre, Sirius aurait vaincu la gravité pour lui. Heureusement, il n'en eut pas besoin, car Remus semblait fatigué de la défier. Il descendit sur lui aussi lentement qu'une racine s'enfonçait dans la terre, et Sirius eut tout le loisir de l'observer s'approcher de lui, ses yeux dorés à demi-clos à l'image de sa bouche, charnue et rouge comme une cerise presque mûre. Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Remus, les mains de celui-ci en coupe autour de sa mâchoire, il eut l'impression de croquer dans un fruit délicieux, interdit. Il se sentait commettre le péché originel. Mais bientôt, il n'eut plus la patience d'attendre qu'on lui tende le mets exquis une fois de plus, et partit directement à sa rencontre en s'avançant furieusement vers Remus qui dut basculer en arrière et l'accueillir entre ses jambes. Sirius s'accrochait à Remus, à ses vêtements, à ses cheveux, à sa peau. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était là, et plus que sous ses lèvres mais bien partout contre et autour de lui. Il ne voulait plus que lui. Il se glissa partout sur lui, toucha chaque parcelle de son corps offerte tandis que Remus s'accrochait à son cou, venant le retrouver aussitôt qu'il s'éloignait. Leurs baisers gagnaient en profondeur chaque fois qu'ils se réitéraient, et cette folie emporta Sirius si loin de l'entendement qu'il se demanda même s'il pourrait s'arrêter un jour. Pourtant, lorsque les mains de Remus rencontrèrent son torse découvert et arrachèrent sa langue à sa bouche, il dut s'interrompre.

-« Sirius, après- après ça… commença-t-il, à bout de souffle, après ça, ça ne doit plus recommencer… »

Son regard était incroyablement fiévreux malgré le message qu'il tentait de faire passer.

« Bien sûr que non, idiot. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore, installés sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir, la demi-lune les fixant solennellement. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser jusqu'au petit matin, mais ils tombèrent assoupis avant, enivrés l'un de l'autre, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent corps contre corps, peau contre peau, pour ce qui devait être la première et la dernière fois.

x

« Remus ? Remus ! Mais tu vas te lever bon sang ?! »

Il comptait ignorer cet importun, tout en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui cogne durement le bras, à la limite de la zone sensible. Dans un sursaut, Remus ouvra enfin les yeux et découvrit James dressé devant lui, ses lunettes de travers et une goutte de sueur au coin du front. Remus papillonna des yeux avant de bailler largement.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dès le matin ?

\- Tu vas louper le déjeuner, abruti !

\- Mais qui m'a collé ce gars-là dans les pattes… Pas besoin de paniquer, j'ai le temps, et au pire je mangerai ce midi… marmonnait-il en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

\- J'aimerais bien mon vieux, mais il est déjà midi, répondit James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Quoi ? »

Remus releva précipitamment la tête et, à travers le voile flou qui recouvrait sa vision, il distingua le dortoir bel et bien vide. Il parcourut la pièce de part en part, en faisant un long arrêt sur une fenêtre en particulier. Toute l'amnésie passagère caractéristique des premières minutes de réveil s'évapora, et Remus fut assailli par les souvenirs de la veille comme par autant de gouttes douces amères. Douces des sentiments qu'il a assouvi, amères de ne jamais le faire encore. Au plus léger des gestes duquel Remus se remémorait, il sentait invariablement ses joues chauffées. Mais où était-il ? Où était Sirius ?

« Roh, aller Rem' quoi ! J'aimerais bien manger aussi, tu sais. »

Il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de ces pensées parasites et se leva, visiblement trop vite pour son organisme. Au moment où il fut à la verticale, le monde tangua dangereusement autour de lui et il serra ses paupières l'une contre l'autre dans une tentative de rétablir son équilibre. Il sentit James l'approcher et l'entendit demander s'il avait besoin d'aide, mais il refusa poliment et reprit rapidement ses esprits. Remus s'arrêta une seconde pour constater son propre état et observa un jeune homme vêtu d'une chemise –fermée– et d'un sous vêtement seulement : Il ne se rappelait pas avoir enlevé ou remis la moitié de sa tenue. Il ferma un peu plus le col de sa chemise et enfila rapidement son pantalon de la veille malgré l'immonde sensation de saleté qu'il lui donnait.

En descendant les escaliers, Remus sentit sa tête balloter à l'impact de chaque marche sur laquelle ses pieds se posaient lourdement, mais ça se révéla bien plus supportable que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé la dernière fois qu'il y avait pensé. James parlait et parlait dans un flux continu qui ne semblait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, sans que Remus ne l'écoute trop, acquiesçant lorsque son ami se retournait vers lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il distingua un mot en particulier, presqu'arrivé à la salle commune, qu'il dût demander à James de répéter :

-« Je disais que je pensais que t'étais levé depuis longtemps, vu qu'après que tu sois monté dans les dortoirs hier je t'ai plus vu, donc je suis descendu, et j'ai trouvé Sirius et Peter assis dans la Grande Salle. Devine quoi ? Ils pensaient que t'étais avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il en levant gentiment les yeux au ciel. Donc j'ai demandé où est-ce que tu pouvais bien être, et Sirius m'a dit que tu devais sûrement toujours dormir dans le dortoir, donc me voilà, finit-il avec un grand geste spectaculaire pour se présenter tel une œuvre d'art.

\- Mais comment est-ce que t'as fait pour ne pas me voir ? On dort tous au même- »

Soudain, un éclair de panique lui traversa l'esprit : Il ne s'était pas endormi dans son lit hier soir. Oh non, loin de là. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi bête ! Qu'est-ce qu'avait pensé les autres en le trouvant lui et Sirius dans cette position ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il avait déguerpi ?

« Je crois bien que t'es le seul à avoir dormir dans ton lit hier Remus ! dit-il en lui donnant une grosse tape dans le dos. On est tous tombé les uns après les autres dans la salle commune… Tient, regarde, ils sont là ! »

Ils étaient maintenant au réfectoire, et Peter faisait de larges signes vers eux pour être sûr qu'ils l'aperçoivent, se faisant par la même occasion remarquer de la salle toute entière. En passant devant les élèves de Gryffondor pour rejoindre ses amis, Remus ne sentit plus longtemps débraillé face aux camarades de sa maison, certains dans un état déplorable illustrant parfaitement leur nuit. Il repéra notamment Wilma Twain et sa tignasse auburn emmêlée en un gros amas qu'elle avait fixé sur le haut de sa tête en plantant sa baguette dedans. Barnabas n'était pas mieux : ses cheveux étaient retenus dans de drôles d'angles par une substance dont Remus préférait ne pas connaitre la provenance. Il aperçut également Erin, mais il ne s'attarda pas assez sur elle pour trouver quoique ce soit à dire, espérant par la même occasion feindre de ne pas l'avoir vu. Lorsqu'il prit enfin place à la table des gryffondor, sous le regard lourd de reproches du professeur McGonagall, se fut en face de Sirius qui lui offrit un sourire fier et charmant.

-« Alors, votre soirée les gars ? demanda-t-il innocemment, le visage nonchalamment déposé dans sa main.

\- J'ai parlé à pleins de filles, répondit immédiatement James, et j'en ai emmené une aux toilettes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

\- Vous- vous avez- ?!

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… QUOI ? Mais non Peter ! Merlin, ce que tu peux être débile parfois ! rigolât-il. Non, je l'ai embrassé seulement. Enfin, "seulement".

Il accompagna ses paroles de guillemets qu'il forma avec ses doigts et Peter sembla soulagé et rassuré à la fois.

\- La vache, James ! Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis un peu, on a tous cru que James Potter était le premier d'entre nous à ne plus être puceaux ! Ce qui, entre nous, aurait été très étonnant, ajouta-il assez doucement pour que ça passe pour un commentaire mais assez fort pour qu'ils puissent tous l'entendre. Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de pied sous la table, mais il reprit : Mais qui était donc ta dulcinée ?

\- Dulcinée, j'en sais rien, mais c'était Sally Migden. »

Lorsque ce prénom retentit, Remus et Sirius durent s'empêcher de rire trop longtemps, mais ils le firent bien assez pour vexer James qui détala avant d'avoir pu finir son dessert, entrainant Peter avec lui. Les deux amis finirent alors tranquillement leur tarte aux citrouilles, tout en discutant de tout et rien, comme si de rien n'était. De sa place, Remus pouvait apercevoir Vera au-dessus de l'épaule de Sirius, et une question lui brula les lèvres :

-« Quand est-ce que tu te sépares d'elle ? »

Sirius sembla chercher le sujet de la question durant une seconde avant qu'un éclair de lucidité traverse son visage. Mais remarquant les oreilles se pencher vers eux dans un manque de subtilité flagrant, il lui proposa d'en parler lorsqu'ils seront seuls. Vraiment seuls.

x

« Et toi alors, quand est-ce que tu vas la larguer ? »

Le temps était étonnamment clair pour un mois de Janvier. La neige qui recouvrait uniformément la région une semaine auparavant avait totalement disparu et laissait place à un sol figé, dur comme de la pierre. Une seconde auparavant, Remus se concentrait sur sa démarche, trouvant réellement étonnant de marcher sur de la boue compacte, mais les paroles aussi soudaines que brèves de Sirius vinrent interrompre ses contemplations et le raidirent complétement. Comme Remus ne répondait pas, toujours en train d'essayer d'assimiler sa question, il reprit :

-« C'est pas toi qui m'a demandé tout à l'heure ? Je ne fais que te retourner la question, se moqua-t-il en faisant une grossière révérence.

\- Si, si, mais je m'attendais pas à une entrée en matière aussi brusque, tu comprends.

\- C'est vrai que la tienne était tellement plus délicate. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est au recours d'élégants moulinets de poignets, qui se voulaient féériques, que Sirius railla Remus, celui-ci lui offrant une violente bousculade dans le but d'éteindre toute la grâce que l'autre s'affairait à déployer. Et même si, à la fin du repas, c'est vers le parc qu'ils s'étaient dirigés dans le seul et unique but de mettre à plat les dires et événements de la veille, ils se chamaillèrent tout deux jusqu'en être à bout de souffle.

Ce n'est que plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, au bord de l'épuisement, qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face à nouveaux. Remus était assis par terre, le dos contre un vieil arbre dont les racines se répandaient sur un certain nombre de mètres autour de lui tandis que Sirius était simplement en face de lui, les jambes en tailleur. Ils passèrent un moment à simplement se regarder, retrouvant leur respiration, avant que Remus ne prenne finalement la parole, ayant trop de questions qui nécessitaient une réponse :

-« T'étais où ce matin ?

\- Avec toi, en train de dormir, si le déroulement des choses a été logique », répondit Sirius du tac au tac, mais il remarqua vite le regard réprobateur de Remus, et se reprit rapidement en fixant ses chaussures. « J'aurais voulu m'allonger avec toi une fois t'avoir mis dans ton lit et me réveiller tout doucement couché à coté de toi. Comme ça, j'aurais pu profiter de chaque minute qu'on aurait passé ensemble. Mais ici on n'est pas dans ma tête, dit-il en relevant la tête, et n'importe qui aurait pu venir récupérer tel truc ou voir telle chose, et on a déjà eu de la chance que ça ne soit pas arrivé hier soir. »

Malgré le poids qui pesait sur sa cage thoracique et l'opprimait aussi bien qu'un étau l'aurait fait, Remus comprenait. Il comprenait et approuvait même la décision de Sirius, tout au fond de lui. Il y a encore une heure, il se réveillait seul, sans explications, et la bête au fond de lui avait si bien remué ses entrailles à propos du présumé abandon qu'il avait subi après ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme un moment précieux qu'il se sentait affreusement vide à présent. Comment ruminer après une décision qu'on jugeait juste et adéquate ? Alors une fois de plus il ne dit rien, mais ce ne fut pas pour longtemps car, pendant son moment de réflexion, Sirius semblait s'être, lui aussi, perdu dans ses pensées :

« Pour moi, ce sera fait avant le coucher du soleil, Mumus. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots très calmement, les mains posées au creux de ses jambes et regardant Remus droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci plissa les yeux, avant de comprendre de quoi son ami parlait en se rappelant le sujet premier de leur venue. Plutôt que de jeter une réponse d'emblée, Remus prit une minute pour passer en revue toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Sirius ne voulait plus de sa copine qu'il avait évoqué la veille tout en les croisant avec les siennes.

-« Je… Je vais le faire aussi, dit-il de manière hésitante, mais comme Sirius ne disait rien, il répéta : Je vais le faire je te dis, promis.

\- Tu sais Remus, t'as pas à douter. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un qui est cent fois mieux qu'elle.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que Sirius Black en sait ? dit-il en riant doucement.

\- Eh bien Sirius Black t'as embrassé, et Sirius Black peut affirmer que Remus Lupin est la personne qu'il a le plus apprécié embrasser, annonça-t-il royalement. Pas seulement parce qu'il est son meilleur ami, mais aussi parce qu'il est très doué.

Remus ricanait franchement à présent.

\- Pourtant, il a beaucoup moins d'expérience que Sirius Black…

\- Ce qui ne certifie que plus son avis », confirma ledit Sirius en branlant du chef dans une drôle de grimace satisfaite. Puis, il reprit un air plus sérieux, et déclara, plus fort, pour couvrir les rires de Remus : « Même qu'il aimerait beaucoup recommencer. »

Remus arrêta de rire, mais pas de sourire. Sirius avait sorti son plus beau sourire de parade pour accompagner ses mots, et Remus ne le connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu affiché chaque fois qu'une fille le regardait un peu trop longtemps sans être trop laide.

-« Et pourtant ! Tu connais les termes du contrat, malheureusement… lui répondit Remus d'une voix faussement tragique, en portant le dos de sa main à son front, feignant de faillir sous le poids de la fatalité de son destin.

\- Ah ? C'est drôle parce que je ne me rappelle pas avoir signé quoi que ce soit… »

Sirius commença à s'approcher doucement, dangereusement de Remus, son regard orageux toujours planté dans le sien. Alors, Remus le poussa en arrière en soufflant d'exaspération amical pour son ami, puis il se leva et plaisanta : « T'es vraiment irrécupérable. » avant de reprendre le chemin du château.

Une fois dos à Sirius, il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque : son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Parfois, Remus préférait ne pas comprendre, et si ça arrivait quand même, sa réaction de secours, son premier instinct était de faire comme s'il n'avait toujours pas compris. Il avait eu peur de cette lueur de sériosité dans les yeux de Sirius, du fait que, peut-être, quelque chose avait changé. Mais il pensait : Comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas avoir changé ? Il avait embrassé – _embrassé_ – son meilleur ami. C'était mal. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois, ce qui était pire. Il avait aimé, voire adoré ça : C'était encore plus mal. Il y avait déjà pensé, mais ce n'était que des pensées innocentes, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé vrai, un jour. Mais c'était fait, et c'était bien mieux que chaque chose qu'il avait pu faire auparavant. Le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là rejoignait celui qui parcourait son corps lorsqu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup ou quand il se trouvait dans un endroit où il savait pertinemment ne pas avoir le droit d'être. Sauf que sa bouche collée contre celle de Sirius provoquait quelque chose de mille fois plus fort, plus intense. Quelque chose de si puissant que, tout au fond de son être, Remus en était effrayé. La seule chose forte qu'il avait jamais connu avait déchiré son âme en deux et s'emparait de lui à chaque pleine lune : connaitre une deuxième force de cet ampleur était absolument terrifiant.

Lorsque Remus se trouva au pied de la première annexe du château, il se retourna en arrière : Sirius semblait minuscule d'aussi loin car il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis sur le sol gelé, face à l'arbre, les yeux baissés sur ses racines.


	5. Chapitre V, partie I

Hello ! Bon, je sais, le temps entre les chapitres est long et j'en suis désolée... Voila le chapitre V... PARTIE I ! L'intrigue est trop compliquée/longue, en un seul chapitre ça ne me semblait pas possible. Je posterai la partie II dans une semaine environ, et pas dans un mois ou plus, puisque c'est un duo. Sur ce, bonne lecture, à bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre V, partie I**

« Mais regarde-moi ça : fier comme un coq en se tortillant comme un ver ! »

Remus et Peter rirent grassement à la plaisanterie. En effet, eux et Sirius était adossés à un mur des cachots, disposant d'une vue parfaite sur le rang des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard qui attendaient patiemment d'entrer dans la salle de Potion. En tête de ligne se trouvait James, un air relaxé étrangement tendu sur le visage, en train d'essayer de se faire apprécier de Lily Evans.

Il y avait trois mois, il ignorait jusqu'à son existence, mais à présent ses yeux ne brillaient plus que pour elle. Au lendemain de la mémorable fête de Gryffondor, elle le trouva dans la salle commune, exhalant de colère, et lui hurla tout un tas de choses au visage avant de clairement expliquer la raison de sa fureur : il avait embrassé et « laissé tomber » une de ses copines : Sally Migden. Apparemment, elle s'était imaginé être une sorte de privilégiée, et que James allait lui accorder plus d'importance qu'a toutes les autres filles qu'il avait emballé auparavant. Evidemment, dans sa grande humilité, James avait déclaré assez fort pour que toute la salle l'entende « Mais je l'ai embrassé _dans les toilettes_. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » Il avait déjà dû considérer sa victoire comme acquise lorsqu'elle lui flanqua sa main dans la figure avant de se retourner et partir dans un tourbillon roux. Il était resté pantois, et Sirius aimait dire que c'est à ce moment-là que James était tombé amoureux. Depuis, il lui faisait la cour, la sollicitant pour chaque devoir qu'il avait à faire et louant ses beautés dès qu'elle était assez près pour entendre. Malheureusement, tous ses efforts étaient vains, et elle daignait à peine l'écouter. En ce moment même, il s'était glissé parmi quelques filles, déployant tous ses charmes pour la séduire, mais Sally, Erin et les autres semblaient bien plus attentives qu'elle.

« N'empêche, commença Sirius en croisant les bras sur son torse, ça fait un bail qu'on a pas fait de farce à Servilus… »

Remus suggéra sa phrase, presque avec regret. Il était vrai que depuis que James avait appris pour l'amitié entre Lily et le garçon, même s'il l'avait vu d'un mauvais œil au début, il avait interdit tous mauvais tour dont il serait la victime afin d'augmenter ses propres chances. Ainsi, la fois où Rogue se retrouva malencontreusement accroché à un arbre par le caleçon, ou celle lorsqu'il dut traverser la moitié du château sans vêtements étaient destinées à rester de bons souvenirs. Pourtant, en y repensant, Remus ne savait pas si le plus drôle était la blague ou simplement le fait de faire quelque chose avec ses amis.

« Tient, quand on parle du loup. » annonça Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

En effet, alors que Remus était perdu dans ses songes, Severus Rogue avait pénétré le couloir et s'avançait vers le rang. C'était un grand jeune homme dégingandé qui partageait certains airs avec les grands mages noirs des contes pour jeunes sorciers. Ses cheveux étaient à peine plus longs que ceux de Sirius, mais infiniment plus sombres, qui s'associaient tout à fait avec les arcs de cercles violacés qui pendaient sous ses yeux et les traits creusés dessinés sur sa peau cireuse. Lorsqu'il fut presque à leur hauteur, Sirius ne résista pas. Il fit un mouvement de tête à l'adresse de Remus et Peter en même temps qu'il se soulevait du mur humide pour lui bloquer le chemin. Ses deux amis se postèrent de part et d'autres de Servilus, réduisant si bien son espace qu'il se retrouva bientôt acculé contre une des parois du couloir sans même qu'un d'entre eux ait eu besoin de le toucher. Déjà, le murmure des bavardages avait diminué dans le corridor.

-« Alors, tu vas rendre visite à ta copine, Servilus ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. L'autre garçon le surplombait légèrement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… déclara-t-il fièrement en détournant le regard, un drôle de rictus déformant son visage.

Sirius ricana, Peter eut un sourire mauvais et Remus soupira d'un faux air désespéré.

\- C'est fou, Servilus. Vraiment incroyable. Ça fait combien de temps maintenant, hein ? demanda Sirius en inspectant son poing à hauteur de son visage. Et tu comprends toujours pas à qui tu parles. »

L'autre s'apprêtait visiblement à répliquer, une fois de plus, mais il se coupa au milieu de son premier mot en fixant quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule de Sirius. Une seconde plus tard, la rousse les bouscula sans ménagements et se fraya un chemin à travers le cercle à force de coup d'épaules et de coudes. Elle se dressa face à eux trois, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une barre au milieu de son visage. Remus s'attendait à subir une de ses longues tirades d'insultes dont elle arrosait tout individu qui la contrariait fortement, mais elle en décida autrement. Elle se contenta d'attraper le bord de la cape de son ami avant de foncer tête la première dans le faible écart entre Sirius et Remus, celui-ci n'attendant pas le contact pour se reculer. Par reflexe, il passa une main dans le col entrouvert de sa chemise et frôla la zone sensible de son épaule, s'assurant qu'elle était indemne.

James venait d'arriver, un air consterné plaqué sur le visage : « Ah, bravo les gars. Franchement, merci. » dit-il en applaudissant très lentement d'une façon plus qu'ironique. Sirius commença à lui répondre, l'expression qu'il affichait n'annonçant rien de bon, mais heureusement le professeur Slughorn arriva au même moment et Remus entraina rapidement James à l'intérieur, démarrant un semblant de discussion pour le distraire de Sirius qui fulminait derrière.

Le programme du cours du jour : une potion herbicide. Remus s'était mis en binôme avec James pour éviter toutes tentatives d'assassinat, même s'il semblait déjà avoir oublié son altercation avec Sirius tandis qu'il écrasait joyeusement des échines de poisson-diable dans le mortier. Sirius, au contraire, faisait leur fête aux échines, n'ayant vraisemblablement pas trouvé d'autres moyens d'extérioriser sa colère. En passant à coté de leur table, le professeur jeta un regard en coin à Sirius, qui réduisait en bouillie les ingrédients, puis arqua un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Remus. Il haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il ne savait pas.  
Finalement, les échines furent broyées plus que de raison, et Sirius prit du repos. Il s'était nonchalamment étalé sur le plan de travail, son visage au trois quart enfoncé dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous debout face aux paillasses, et pour se reposer sur la sienne, Sirius dut se courber à un angle qui faisait son dos se cambrer d'une telle manière qu'on devinait un fessier musclé mais délicat sous ses vêtements. Seulement, Remus dut se faire prendre dans ses admirations car à présent, Sirius le regardait bien en face avec un sourire indécent planté au milieu du visage. Remus détourna vite les yeux et se reconcentra sur sa potion qui avait viré au jaune acide. Depuis toujours, Remus se surprenait à observer Sirius d'un drôle d'œil. Au tout début car ce garçon silencieux l'interloquait, puis parce qu'il était encore mystérieux, ensuite parce qu'il était très sympa, et maintenant car il le trouvait désirable.

Désirable. C'était un mot qui définissait parfaitement Sirius. C'était le mot. C'était lui. Remus l'avait toujours trouvé désirable, et maintenant qu'il avait pu y gouter et se rendre compte d'à quel point il l'était, la réalité était bien plus dur à confronter que n'importe quand auparavant. Contempler une chose inatteignable de loin et l'avoir sous les yeux sans pouvoir y toucher sont deux principes radicalement différents. D'autant plus quand cette chose passait son temps à vous provoquer. Les souvenirs de leurs baisers résonnaient encore en Remus que son _ami_ l'avait déjà testé une dizaine de fois, sans se soucier des circonstances. Si Remus devait tenter sa chance avec une fille, il ferait ça dans un endroit discret, et pas en plein couloir ou au milieu de la salle commune comme Sirius avait déjà pu essayer. Ce qui amenait Remus au problème suivant : Est-ce que tout ça n'avait été qu'une énorme blague pour Sirius ? Pourtant il se souvenait de la douceur de ses mots, de la tristesse dans son regard, de la chaleur de ses mains sur sa peau nue. Sirius était toujours tellement ambiguë, et Remus ne suivait plus le cours du jeu.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les quatre dans le dortoir. Le garçon qui le partageait avec eux habituellement –Frank– avait eu le bon réflexe de continuer son livre dans la salle commune lorsque le petit groupe était entré accompagné de son aura de lourdeur. James n'avait pipé mot depuis le cours de Potion, et toute une journée sans entendre le son de sa voix était une chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée entre les murs de Poudlard. Celui qui semblait trouver ça le plus insupportable était Sirius. Il crépitait de colère à l'intérieur, Remus le savait. Depuis qu'il avait remarqué que James s'était muré dans le silence sans avoir l'intention d'en sortir, ses poings étaient restés fermement serrés, et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de souffler bruyamment. Remus s'assit prudemment sur son lit, le premier après la porte et à l'opposé de celui de Sirius. Assez étonnamment, le garçon à lunettes le rejoignit et se laissa tomber sur ses draps, en soupirant. C'est à ce moment que Sirius craqua :

-« Bon sang de bon soir James ! Tu vas pas me souler pour une malheureuse remontrance ! Ce type me gave, rien que de voir sa tête me donne envie de l'encastrer dans un mur, et tu crois vraiment que « m'empêcher » –il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts– de me le faire est le meilleur moyen de me garder de bonne humeur ?

James se redressa d'un bond sur le lit de Remus en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Sirius.

\- Te garder de bonne humeur ? Mais je m'en branle comme de mon premier balais de ton humeur ! Là le truc qui m'importait c'était Lily Evans ! Je vous ai peut-être pas expliqué à quel point c'était important, hein ? demanda-t-il ironiquement en se tournant vers tous ses amis. Ce putain de gueux est son meilleur ami ! Comment tu veux la fille si tu tabasses son frère dans son dos ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout d'elle ! fulmina Sirius à bout de nerf en frappant son matelas. C'est pas comme si t'allais te marier avec elle bordel ! »

S'en fut trop pour James qui se leva et jeta la première chose à portée de main –le livre d'arithmancie de Remus– sur Sirius tout en lui hurlant de la fermer avant qu'il ne décide de lui en retourner une. Evidemment, Sirius n'avait jamais été effrayé par une bagarre, et le fait que ce soit contre James n'y changerait rien. Alors il s'avança vers James dans une posture plus que menaçante, et Remus eut à peine le temps de se glisser entre eux avant qu'un des deux ne reçoivent un coup. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de Sirius et repoussa James de son coté en lui donnant plusieurs coups de coude dans la cage thoracique. Il posa des yeux implorant sur Peter, priant pour de l'aide, mais celui-ci resta inerte, semblant paralysé par la peur. Alors, à contre cœur, Remus poussa Sirius si fort qu'il s'écrasa contre la paroi de pierre du dortoir. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face pour surveiller James, il n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis sur le sol, le torse haletant.

« C'est bon, ça va là ?! » cria Remus dans l'espoir de rétablir un semblant d'ordre dans le dortoir.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, et pour toute réponse, Sirius déguerpit en claquant la porte. Alors, Remus ordonna à Peter de veiller sur James et quitta la pièce à son tour. Presqu'aussitôt qu'il eut passé la porte, il entendit James crier de frustration à l'intérieur. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et Remus songea qu'il en était peut-être en parti responsable en ayant suivi Sirius pendant l'altercation avant le cours de Potion. C'était sans doute la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.  
Remus arrivait maintenant à la salle commune, et en cherchant Sirius des yeux, il aperçut Lily assise au coin du feu entourée de Sally Migden et Erin. Elle était décidemment la fille sur qui venait pleurer les victimes des maraudeurs. Son ex-copine le fixa de ses grands yeux vides faisant se retourner toute la petite bande vers lui. La rousse le regarda, détourna les yeux vers le trou béant qui signait la sortie de la salle, puis recentra son regard sur lui. Il en conclut que Sirius s'était échappé, alors il s'en alla à son tour. Il poussa le tableau de la grosse dame et se pencha immédiatement par-dessus la balustrade de pierre, ignorant les geignements de la chanteuse d'opérette. Environ deux étages plus bas, Sirius dévalait les marches en repoussant sans ménagements les élèves plus jeunes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Remus décida d'accélérer le pas avant qu'il n'en jette un du haut de l'escalier. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius fut arrêté en chemin par les jumeaux Prewett, ce qui lui permit de gagner un peu de distance.

Finalement, il retrouva Sirius dans le parc, adossé au bâtiment adjacent aux serres. Il avait coincé une cigarette entre ses lèvres et en illuminait le bout à travers sa respiration. Au retour des vacances d'hiver, un élève de sang-mêlé plus âgé en ramena quelques paquets, et en proposa à certains. Remus étant lui-même de sang-mêlé, il connaissait sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion de fumer. James et Sirius en revanche était issu de très vieilles familles sorcières et avaient été éduqués dans la plus pure tradition magique. Ils avaient donc été tout de suite très intrigués et, en tant que privilégiés, lui et ses trois amis avaient pu essayer. Remus avait détesté : au début, il ne parvenait même pas à aspirer l'air convenablement, mais lorsqu'il réussit il le sut tout de suite. Il sentit une vague amère envahir sa trachée et pénétrer les tissus de sa gorge sous la forme de centaines de minuscules braises incandescentes. Il toussa pendant plusieurs minutes après, sur le point de cracher ses tripes. James avait eu la même impression et Peter tourna presque de l'œil rien qu'à l'odeur. Sirius lui, en revanche, même s'il avait toussé après les premières bouffées, persévéra à finir sa première cigarette, et en fumer une deuxième, puis une troisième, jusqu'à en faire une habitude. Maintenant, il achetait régulièrement des paquets aux élèves plus âgés qui se rendaient presque tous les week-ends à Pré-au-lard. Il était d'autant plus impatient d'atteindre sa cinquième année afin d'être libre de ses mouvements. Même si Sirius n'avait jamais rien évoqué de la sorte, Remus avait tendance à croire qu'il accumulait les actes et décisions qui pouvaient contrarier sa famille. Car même si personne n'en parlait, tout le monde connaissait l'implacable famille Black et à quel point Sirius n'entrait pas dans le moule.

Remus avança assez pour que Sirius le remarque, le jour commençant déjà à décliner. En le voyant apparaitre, Sirius souffla, sans que Remus ne sache si c'était un soupir ou juste le fait d'expirer la fumée. Il jeta sa cigarette dans l'herbe, et même si le temps était encore humide, Remus s'approcha un peu plus pour pouvoir écraser le mégot. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, comme à chaque fois que le sujet était un peu trop sérieux.

-« J'ai dû avoir l'air sacrément débile là-haut… dit Sirius en baissant la tête.

\- Et pas qu'un peu », tenta Remus pour détendre l'atmosphère

Malgré le visage penché de son ami, Remus put apercevoir naitre un fin sourire, alors il s'installa à côté de lui et ressentit la chaleur de la pierre chauffée par le soleil tout au long de la journée traverser sa chemise.

-« Dis, Sirius… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Remus ne reposa pas la question. Avant Sirius, Peter et James, il n'avait jamais eu de réel ami, et il savait que, quelques fois, on ne répondait pas parce qu'on était un salaud dédaigneux, mais parce que les mots ne sortaient simplement pas. Alors il se concentra sur le parc et le peu de personnes qui s'aventuraient dans cette partie peu fréquenté en attendant patiemment que son ami trouve ses mots.

-« J'en sais trop rien. Je suppose qu'être bridé ne me réussit pas tellement, au final, annonça-t-il avec un sourire un brin triste. J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi. »

Il finit sa phrase en balançant doucement sa tête vers l'arrière et la ponctua d'un soupir sonore. Remus se contenta de le regarder en s'imaginant à quoi sa vie en dehors de l'école devait ressembler tout en sachant pertinemment que rien de ce qu'il supposerait ne serait exact. Après tout, Remus n'avait vécu que dans la sienne, et même si son père n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler présent, il faisait toujours en sorte de lui réserver du temps malgré son planning chargé, et sa mère était décidemment la meilleure dont il aurait pu rêver. Remus ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu en colère une seule fois, pas même lorsque son père partait pendant des mois entiers à la recherche de telle entité perchée en haut de telle montagne ou enfoncée au fond de telle forêt. Alors, même si son père passait beaucoup de temps à serrer des poignées de mains et que sa mère ne s'en plaignait probablement pas assez, Remus était tout de même heureux de la famille qu'on lui avait donné. Et il doutait fort que Sirius ressente la même chose.

-« Dis Mumus, c'est quand la prochaine pleine-lune ?

Remus trouva le changement de sujet maladroit mais Sirius avait l'air réellement pensif.

\- Après-demain… Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. Je t'accompagnerai à l'infirmerie. »

C'était bref et sans fioritures mais Remus n'eut pas même le temps de penser à une question que son ami l'entrainait déjà à l'intérieur pour se joindre au festin. Pendant le repas, ni Sirius ni James ne pipèrent mot.

x

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux, il ne mit pas longtemps à les refermer, les rayons du soleil étant pile dans l'axe de sa rétine. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, allongé, replié sur lui-même, se remettant doucement de sa transformation dans l'atmosphère orangée que créait la lumière du jour en traversant ses paupières. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se releva douloureusement, chacune de ses articulations craquant, et il prit lui-même la décision d'occulter le plus possible son corps de son regard : il ne voulait pas voir les dégâts. Il démonta la planche juste au seuil de la chambre à coucher, et retrouva comme à son habitude ses vêtements de la veille qu'il avait caché en dessous. Il se rhabilla et fila directement dans le tunnel, foulant la terre battue jusqu'au château. Aujourd'hui était samedi, et il appréciait particulièrement ce genre de pleines lunes. Ça lui donnait deux jours complets de repos, sans avoir à mentir quant à où il était pendant les cours ratés. Pas d'explications, la tranquillité.

Bientôt, il arrivait dans le bureau de madame Pomfresh après avoir traversé le parc encore humide de rosée, et il se mit en sous-vêtements de manière à ce qu'elle puisse l'examiner, comme chaque lendemain de transformation. Remus se souvenait d'un de ces matins-là, où le professeur Dumbledore était venu lui rendre visite. C'est là qu'il apprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais bien après une pleine-lune, et même de plus en plus mal. Le loup gagne en puissance à mesure que le garçon s'épanouit, lui avait-il dit, et sa frustration grandissait de nuit en nuit, ne le rendant que plus violent envers lui-même. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il en faisait l'expérience, et ses séquelles de plus en plus importantes ne faisaient que confirmer la théorie du vieux sorcier. L'infirmière finit par vérifier l'état de sa cicatrice à l'épaule, puis il put se rhabiller et marcher à grands pas jusque l'horloge. Un de ses amis, parfois deux, rarement trois, l'attendait toujours là, le lendemain de pleine-lune. Il s'attendait à voir Sirius ici, comme il l'avait en effet accompagné la veille, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un groupe de serpentards qui passait par là. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et encore à droite : il n'y avait définitivement personne pour lui. Alors Remus prit simplement le chemin des dortoirs, pressé de quitter son uniforme pour des vêtements moldus, confortables.

Il pénétra la salle commune et tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui. Il jura intérieurement, il avait surement dû louper le petit-déjeuner, une fois de plus. Il soupira en pensant aux filles qui viendrait lui demander dans l'après-midi _où_ et _avec qui_ il avait passé la nuit, tandis qu'il montait d'un pas lourd les marches jusqu'aux dortoirs. Il poussa la porte en bois massif, et ne fut pas accueilli exactement de la façon qu'il imaginait :

« … Virés je te dis ! On est- »

James, debout au milieu de la pièce circulaire, dos au poêle, se stoppa immédiatement en voyant Remus apparaitre derrière le panneau de bois. Il avait les bras en l'air, tendu vers Sirius, assis sur la grosse male devant son lit. Les deux avaient les sourcils fortement froncés. Cette expression sonnait faux derrière les lunettes de son ami, mais sur Sirius… Remus dû secouer la tête pour libérer son esprit de ces pensées parasites, et demanda pour se focaliser sur autre chose :

-« Où est Peter ?

Il balaya la pièce des yeux une seconde fois pour être sûr qu'il ne se trouvait pas là, et James prit la parole.

\- Il était pas avec toi ?

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il irait pas… ajouta Sirius d'un ton las.

James fit volte-face vers lui, et cria en pointant un index accusateur vers lui :

\- Toi, t'en a assez fait comme ça, alors tais toi ! Puis tient, raconte donc à Rem' ce que t'as fait, hier soir ! dit-il en dirigeant son doigt vers celui-ci, sans quitter Sirius des yeux.

\- Tu viens de me dire de me taire, lui répondit-il froidement, manifestement agacé.

Leur ami trépigna, montrant les crocs, et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Remus et vida son sac.

\- Tu sais quoi ?! demanda-t-il sans même laisser le temps de répondre. Hier soir, Sirius a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'emmener Servilus dans le tunnel ! Oui, ton tunnel ! OUI, LA NUIT DERNIERE ! il avait l'air exaspéré, les yeux écarquillés au possible, en expliquant avec de grands gestes. Et t'as failli le bouffer Remus ! Enfin, c'était pas vraiment toi, c'était… il s'embrouilla quelques secondes, avant de reprendre sa tirade. Je suis sûr que si je l'avais pas sorti de là, il resterait pas grand-chose pour témoigner de son existence. »

Il avait maintenant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses lèvres serrées, comme un enfant ayant rétabli la justice, tandis que Remus était assis sur son lit, le regard dans le flou, complétement abasourdi. Son cerveau avait reçu une tonne d'informations bien trop contradictoires avec ce qu'il savait pour être vrai, et il tentait de s'y retrouver comme il pouvait. Sirius avait quoi… ? Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Pour s'en persuader, il releva les yeux vers lui : Il n'avait pas bougé de sa malle, et fixait avec ardeur le sol, les commissures de ses lèvres partant résolument vers le bas. Remus en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Hier encore, il lui demandait quand est-ce que… Il était sur le point de se rouler en boule sur son lit, ne supportant pas de voir toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place dans sa tête, mais James reprit :

-« On va être virés ! cria-t-il. Il va tout raconter à Dumbledore, on va se faire confisquer nos baguettes et on va finir à vendre des sorts en boites dans l'Allée des Embrumes !

Sirius souffla bruyamment et parla d'un ton tranchant.

\- Il balancera rien, il a pas les couilles.

\- Il le dira au moins à Lily ! implora James de façon totalement désespérée. Il va tout lui raconter, et elle m'adressera plus jamais la parole de toute. Ma. Vie.

Sirius se leva, énervé, et fit le tour de la pièce pour se placer devant le lit de Remus mais toujours face à James.

\- Arrête de divaguer ! lança-t-il. C'est toi qui l'a sorti de là, non ? Tu seras son héros à ta miss je-sais-tout. Je t'ai même rendu service. »

Il se laissa tomber à coté de Remus, sur son lit, s'apprêtant à reprendre une nouvelle phrase. Seulement, les jambes de celui-ci se tendirent et l'emmenèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, presque indépendamment de sa conscience. Presque, car Remus savait qu'il ne voulait être nulle part prés de Sirius et de l'infâme trahison dont il l'avait fait la victime. Il s'était servi de son handicap, de sa tare, de la chose qui avait provoqué tous les malheurs de sa vie et l'avait tourné en une gigantesque blague aux proportions et enjeux démesurés. Il l'avait tourné en un service rendu. Remus ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait ni ce qu'il disait. Il jeta, à haute voix, tandis que les deux autres le fixaient :

« Tu veux une médaille, peut-être ?! »

Puis il sortit de la chambre en trombe, n'adressant un regard à aucun des deux garçons, et fonça jusqu'aux toilettes du septième étage. Là-bas, il s'enferma dans une cabine et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, contre la porte. Pour la première fois, il comprenait ce que voulait dire _avoir mal_.


	6. Chapitre V, partie II

Bonjour ! Désolée, je suis encore en retard pour la publication, mais ça doit être une habitude pour vous à présent. Voilà donc la deuxième partie du chapitre V, j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'était mon derniers chapitre d'avance, le chapitre VI est en cours d'écriture mais c'est tout, donc maintenant je publierai au fil de l'écriture, mais ce n'est pas comme si je respectais un rythme de publication alors vous ne serez pas dépaysé. A bientôt et bonne lecture !  
PS: Chapitre V = Ve année. Jusque là cette organisation était vraie mais cela risque de changer bientôt, je vous préviendrai. Et quand les maraudeurs ne seront plus à Poudlard alors là ce ne sera vraiment plus du tout un chapitre par année.

* * *

 **Chapitre V, partie II**

Remus, accoudé sur une table, dans un renfoncement de la salle commune de Gryffondor, observait James d'un œil fatigué. Celui-ci était en pleine cour auprès de Lily, comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Fait étonnant, duquel Remus avait toujours un peu de mal à se remettre, la rousse lui adressait la parole comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle venait même de refermer son livre, juste sous ses yeux, pour discuter avec James qui prenait place à côté d'elle auprès du feu. Remus soupira, aigri par cette vision, et se retourna vers Peter, assis à côté de lui, qui grattait rageusement son parchemin en copiant presque mot pour mot le sien.

« Peter, la prof va voir que t'as copié si tu changes pas les mots… »

Celui-ci releva un visage effarouché vers lui, surement déjà affolé à l'idée de la retenue du professeur Babbling. Remus allait lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était surement pas fait pour l'étude des runes, lorsque la porte de la salle claqua et le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vers l'origine du bruit et ne fut pas surpris en découvrant Sirius, entrant d'un pas assuré, comme d'habitude. A l'exception que quand son regard croisa celui de Remus, il détourna immédiatement les yeux, et sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour aller se caller entre Lily et James, s'attirant un regard furieux de celui-ci. Cela faisait exactement trois semaines et deux jours que Remus ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot.

Quelques jours après l'incident du tunnel, James s'était réconcilié avec Sirius après que Lily lui ait demandé de l'aider à réparer son balai, le plus normalement du monde. On en avait conclu que Servilus avait gardé sa bouche fermée, et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait expulsé. Et même si cela suffisait au garçon à lunettes pour faire table rase, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sa poitrine se serrer chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Sirius. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il était contrarié, se murait dans un silence parfait jusqu'à ce que son désir ait trouvé satisfaction, mais pas cette fois. Les trois premiers jours du mutisme de Remus, il avait essayé à chaque occasion qu'il trouvait, de le faire parler, rire, sourire, même bailler. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait faire autrement que de rester complétement impassible, comme sous l'effet d'un enchantement. Alors Sirius avait arrêté, et maintenant, il jouait à un drôle de jeu : Il n'adressait pas un mot et que de rares regards à Remus, mais il avait toujours Sirius quelque part dans son champs de vision. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion, car il avait toujours fait très attention à lui, quand il était dans son champ de vision.

x

Malgré la platitude des relations entre Sirius et Remus, les quatre amis ne s'étaient pas dispersés pour autant, et passaient toujours la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Ce jour de mai, on voyait les fleurs du saule cogneur emportées par le vent passées dans un flux presque continu devant les grands vitraux qui illuminaient le couloir du quatrième étage. Remus marchait sans vraiment faire attention à où il allait, le regard fixé sur l'extérieur, focalisé sur le mouvement perpétuel. James déblatérait sur la manière dont Gryffondor allait écraser Serdaigle pour le dernier match de l'année, la finale de la coupe de quidditch, et Peter l'écoutait, tout ouï. Il se tourna vers Sirius, pour parler de stratégie avec le batteur qu'il était, mais celui-ci guettait un groupe de garçon venant en sens inverse, une cravate bleu et argent autour du cou. Et, comme s'il avait prévu son coup depuis qu'ils les avaient aperçu du bout du couloir, il bouscula l'épaule d'un d'entre eux et fit immédiatement volte-face, demandant agressivement :

« T'as un problème ?! »

Cette agressivité maladive était devenu monnaie courante, ces derniers temps, chez Sirius. Un mot, un regard de travers, et en un claquement doigt son humeur changeait du tout au tout. En revanche, il ne s'était pas énervé une seule fois contre Remus ou James, mais Peter en avait fait les frais quelques jours auparavant pour avoir osé prendre la place qu'il s'était réservé au festin, près de Remus.

Au début de sa crise existentielle, les trois amis défendaient systématiquement les victimes aléatoires de Sirius, puis au fil des jours, lassés et presque habitués à ses sauts d'humeurs inexpliqués, ils laissaient faire, et cette fois encore ce fut le cas. James passa son chemin, continuant sa discussion avec Peter, et Remus les suivit, serrant sa sacoche contre lui. Il avait un jour entendu James dire à Frank Londubat, qui venait de subir une des agressions sommaires, pour le consoler : « T'en fais pas, il fait ça parce que ça plait aux filles ! » Il détestait vraiment cette attitude.

x

Comme prévu, Peter fut collé durant le cours d'étude des runes, la professeure décelant tout de suite l'extraordinaire connexité entre son devoir et celui de Remus. Bien, sûr pour faire matière d'égalité, elle punit Remus au même titre. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans son bureau, après le diner, pour décrasser à la main ses vieilles tablettes à déchiffrer les runes gothiques. Peter s'exécutait simplement, en ayant l'air presque plus heureux d'avoir à faire ça plutôt qu'un devoir supplémentaire, mais Remus avançait à peine dans sa besogne, trop occupé à réfléchir. Durant le repas, James n'avait même pas pris la peine d'entamer son macaron au chèvrefeuille : aussitôt que Lily eut quitté la table avec ses amis, il se dressa comme une flèche et ce fut de peu de choses qu'il lui courut après pour la suivre au plus prés. Puis, les deux collés durent partir. Sirius jeta un drôle de regard à Remus quand il quitta la table : son visage ne dégageait aucune émotion, mais ses yeux parlaient d'eux même. Leur gris habituels avait tourné en bleu fade, un bleu incroyablement triste et solitaire. Remus repensa à ce regard tout le long de son nettoyage.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, son dos craqua quand il se redressa, et Peter lui fit un signe discret en filant vers les dortoirs, déjà à moitié endormi. Il aurait tellement voulu le suivre, mais faire partie du _Club de Slug_ demandait un minimum d'implication, et rencontrer le professeur Slughorn après les cours une fois de temps en temps en faisait partie, même après deux heures d'intense récurage. Il marchait sous les arcades de la Cour de Métamorphose, regardant l'état de la lune. Elle en était à son premier quartier, lui laissant exactement cinq jours avant sa prochaine transformation. En la fixant un peu, il pouvait sentir son sang chauffé et coulé plus vite dans ses veines : il soupira. Il s'apprêtait à tourner à droite pour traverser la cour pavée et se rendre dans le bureau du professeur, mais il entendit des voix près de la fontaine. Ses réflexes de maraudeur, particulièrement en éveil grâce aux récentes sorties destinées à la carte du même nom, lui dictèrent de se rétracter. Il se mit dos à un des épais poteaux de l'arche qui permettaient de pénétrer la cour, et tendit l'oreille :

-« Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda une voix féminine qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Parce que l'année dernière, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé…

Remus fut tenté de se pencher pour jeter un coup d'œil, mais une autre voix reprit.

\- Toi, tu ne voudrais pas ? »

Remus put sentir le moment exact où son cœur cessa de battre : ce fut le moment où il reconnut distinctement la voix de Sirius. Celle qu'il usait sur un ton joueur pour plaisanter ou se faire désirer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

« Puis on s'amusait bien, à l'époque. T'imagine maintenant ? »

Il sortit de sa cachette, les poings serrés, et découvrit Sirius penché d'une étrange manière sur l'énorme poitrine de son ex-copine –copine à nouveau ?– Bertha Jorkins. Il était dos à lui et elle, bien que face à Remus, assise sur le bord de la fontaine, ne l'avait pas remarqué de derrières ses immondes petites lunettes. Alors, comme il voyait Sirius esquivé un mouvement vers elle, il s'approcha à pas de loup et lui donna un coup derrière la tête avec sa sacoche en cuir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?! » lui cria Remus, tandis qu'il se retournait vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le trouver à cette heure-ci, dehors, et fit un pas en arrière. Il afficha d'abord cette expression qui annonçait un mauvais quart d'heure à celui qui la recevait, puis son visage se radoucit et il baissa la tête, comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac. Bertha, elle, se tourna toute ravie mais un peu gênée vers Remus.

« Oh, Remus… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le regard de Sirius remonta discrètement vers lui, demandant la même chose. Remus prit une grande inspiration pour lui parler normalement. Il n'était pas censé avoir de raisons de lui en vouloir, et commençait même à avoir un peu honte d'être intervenu en plein milieu d'un moment duquel il ne faisait résolument pas partie. Il bredouilla un peu :

-« Je, euh… » Son regard passait de Sirius à Bertha puis de Bertha à Sirius, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, avant de trouver une excuse qui paraissait assez vraisemblable. « Il est tard, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

Sirius afficha un léger sourire.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai… dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse qui lui donnait un air terriblement idiot. Je vais y aller,

alors. »

Puis, toute guillerette qu'elle était, elle se leva dans un petit saut, provoquant une onde de choc au bord de l'apocalypse sur sa poitrine, elle embrassa la joue de Sirius et partit.  
Après ce baiser, Remus considéra longuement Sirius, qui baissa les yeux en sentant son regard insistant. Il releva pourtant la tête au bout de quelques secondes, et fixa le visage de Remus d'une manière si triste que celui-ci en oublia toute sa colère envers lui.

« Désolé, Mumus… »

Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, et pourquoi ça, pourquoi elle, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était de lui rendre son regard, comme les semaines précédente. Sirius souffla bruyamment et reprit plus vivement :

-« Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler, Remus ?! Qu'est-ce que j-

Il se coupa lui-même, et Remus devina qu'il venait de se rappeler de sa dernière transformation. Sirius enfouit son visage dans ses mains, avant de grandement soupirer et de regarder son _ami_ à nouveau.

\- J'ai merdé, je sais, je suis désolé. Je passe mon temps à regretter, dit-il à mi-voix en s'approchant doucement de Remus, l'implorant presque du regard. Je suis désolé, parle-moi. »

La gorge du jeune homme se serra un peu plus. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius dans cet état, si désemparé. Sirius était fier, courageux, il ne demandait pour rien et se contentait de prendre, que ça lui soit destiné ou non. Mais là, Sirius demandait, suppliait presque Remus de lui adresser la parole, un minuscule mot. Alors, il ferma les yeux, et prit une longue et profonde inspiration, avant de prononcer d'une traite, sans y réfléchir :

« D'accord. »

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira, et il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, tenant son visage à une vingtaine de centimètres de celui de Remus. Il lui adressa un de ses sourires malicieux mais sincère dont seul lui avait le secret, et redemanda, d'une voix plus douce mais infiniment plus assurée :

-« D'accord ?

Remus était embarrassé au possible mais heureux de retrouver ce cocon de douce chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué, celui qui apparaissait et les englobaient tout deux chaque fois qu'ils partageaient un de _ces_ moments, pour les isoler, les rendre seuls sur Terre et dans tout l'univers. Il eut beau essayer, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur l'eau du bassin de la fontaine, parsemée de fleurs fanées.

\- Oui, d'accord j'ai dit. »

Dit-il sur un faux ton agacé qui sonnait tellement mal avec la largeur de son sourire que Sirius n'eut même pas à se poser la question. Il coinça le menton de Remus entre son pouce et son index, et s'avança d'un pas de plus pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, sans efforts. Remus ne fut pas surpris, pas gêné, pas penaud, et ferma les yeux pour profiter de la sensation pour laquelle il mourait depuis la fête de Gryffondor. Ils étaient simplement là, debout en face l'un de l'autre, presque l'un contre l'autre, leur visage à peine penchés à des angles inversés pour que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, qui parurent d'une délicieuse infinité, avant que Sirius ne pose ses mains presque hésitantes sur les hanches peu marquées de Remus. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu contre lui, et Sirius parla, l'imitant :

« Quoi ? »

Remus ne prit pas la peine de lui donner de réponse. Il enroula lentement ses bras autour de la nuque de Sirius, prenant soin de garder ses yeux fermés, et colla enfin leur corps chair contre chair. Alors, il recréa le contact entre eux, mais d'une façon plus humide, plus passionnée. Car c'était ce que représentait Sirius. Il était la passion à lui tout seul avec la façon qu'il avait d'agir, de réagir, de parler, penser, respirer, exister. C'était la passion qui l'avait poussé contre Remus, qui mêlait sa langue à la sienne tandis que ses mains étaient serrées autour des côtés de son pull. Il faisait nuit, il faisait frais, mais tout était incroyablement chaud entre et autour d'eux : ils étaient un soleil dans l'obscurité, une étreinte qui mettrait des milliards d'années à exploser.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, à s'embrasser, se découvrir avec plus de douceur qu'auparavant. Leurs mains avaient glissées et jouaient sur tout leur corps, mais sans jamais passer sous leurs vêtements, se contentant de deviner les courbes qui s'y cachaient. Remus fut le premier à manquer de souffle, ne réussissant plus à jongler entre le baiser, le corps de Sirius et la chaleur qui émanait du fond de son ventre. Il recula son visage d'un centimètre, les lèvres roses et gonflés, et rouvrit lentement les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Sirius, la respiration haletante. Il avait manifestement l'air dans le même état de synesthésie que lui.

Remus sentait que le moment était venu. Qu'une fois encore, c'était ici que se brisait leur monde, jusque la prochaine fois. Il sentait que c'était maintenant qu'il devait se détacher de Sirius, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester la nuit entière enlacés dans la Cour de Métamorphose. Et comme il l'avait senti, Sirius s'éloigna de lui, forçant les bras de Remus à retomber prés de ses flancs, sans résister et sans volonté. Le jeune homme était en face de lui, aussi en train de reprendre son souffle, et Remus s'attendait à le voir partir d'une minute à l'autre, comme toujours. D'habitude, c'était lui qui fuyait, qui n'avait pas les épaules ni le courage d'assumer tout ce qu'il vivait avec Sirius dans cette dimension parallèle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, Remus voulait rester, il voulait Sirius. Lorsque celui-ci commença à se mettre en marche, le cœur de Remus s'alourdit si bien qu'il pouvait presque le sentir chuter jusque dans ses pieds, mais une chose le fit bien vite prendre la marche contraire : Sirius avait marché pour passer à côté de lui et sortir, mais il avait saisi la main de Remus au passage, et l'entrainait maintenant derrière lui, calmement, jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Ce soir-là, les deux garçons dormirent chacun dans leur lit, parcourant tout le chemin jusque ceux-ci main dans la main. Ils se changèrent ensemble, dans l'obscurité et le silence le plus totale, trois lits sur cinq occupé dans la pièce. Remus n'avait pas eu honte de son épaule, de ses cicatrices, de son corps et de son intimité. Leur regards avaient couru sur leur deux peaux, ne touchant qu'avec les yeux : une pudeur de l'acte complète et nécessaire.  
Ce soir-là, Remus et Sirius s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'aller chacun retrouver la tiédeur agréable de leur lit. Ce soir-là, quelque chose changea. Une chose qui demeurera irréversible.

x

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, sous la douche, réveillé par l'eau à peine tiède s'éjectant des tuyaux refroidis par la nuit, que Remus prit pleine conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait embrassé Sirius, certes, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais cette fois ci, plus que de l'avoir embrassé, _ils s'étaient embrassés_ avec toute la dimension psychologique qu'on imaginait derrière. Plus que de s'être retrouvés, ce baiser les avait fait se lier, s'agripper l'un à l'autre de toute la force de leurs griffes, et Remus en était sûr, il ne voulait pas le lâcher. C'est avec ces réflexions en tête qu'il sortit de la salle de douche, une serviette autour de la taille et l'autre autour des épaules. Il tomba nez à nez avec Sirius en plein milieu du dortoir qui, cela n'échappait pas à Remus, avait l'air radieux avec ses grands yeux bien ouvert et son fin sourire. Face à ce tableau, il n'eut d'autre choix que de sourire également, les joues rougissantes avec le souvenir de la veille lui caressant encore les lèvres, et baissa les yeux, timide. Cependant, ils semblaient tout deux avoir oublié le facteur James, qui se tenait d ans les dortoirs au même titre qu'eux et abordait un véritable air de merlan frit, assis en tailleur sur son lit dans son pyjama à bande. Il tendit ses mains devant lui en reprenant un air sérieux complètement surfait.

-« Attendez, attendez, vous êtes trop rapide pour moi… dit-il en les fixant comme une mère fixerait ses enfants. Ca fait un mois ENTIER que je passe mon temps à essayer de vous rabibocher, et c'est juste quand j'abandonne que vous vous réconciliez ?! » cria leur ami d'un air scandalisé, les yeux ecarquillés.

\- C'est sûrement un signe de l'au-delà pour te dire de t'occuper de tes affaires, Potter », renchérit Sirius avec un petit air narquois, taquinant son ami.

Alors, James bondit sur Sirius en hurlant qu'il était le mal incarné et que quelques coups de poings délogeraient certainement le démon qui le possédait du fond de son âme. Remus partit s'habiller en riant sous le spectacle de ses meilleurs amis se roulant parterre comme des chiffonniers, avec dans un coin de son esprit la certitude que Sirius n'était à personne d'autre que lui.


	7. Chapitre VI

Bonjour bonjour. Alors, désolée de ma lenteur quant à la publication de ce chapitre mais je me suis arraché les cheveux pour l'écrire, mais il est FINALEMENT là ! Mais, je peux me justifier en disant que vous avez tout intérêt à savourer car c'est l'avant dernier chapitre à Poudlard, et qu'il fallait que je fasse les choses bien. Comme d'habitude, c'est un moment trés import pour Sirius et Remus, en revanche je m'excuse d'avance car j'ai corrigé ce chapitre avec une crève incroyable et il est donc possible que j'ai été extrêmement contre productive. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

Le quai était chargé de monde, non, noir de monde. Il faisait froid, il faisait moche, et plus il avançait en direction du train, plus Remus était insupporté par tous les coups de capes de sorciers qu'il prenait. C'est-à-dire que beaucoup d'étudiants de Poudlard avaient passé les fêtes de Noël chez eux, et maintenant, eux et toute leur famille se pressaient sur le quai de la voie neuf-trois-quart. Cela serrait d'autant plus le cœur de Remus qu'il était seul, du haut de ses seize ans, et l'air plutôt perdu. Sa mère, moldue, forcée de rester de l'autre côté de la barrière magique lui manquait déjà beaucoup, et deux fois plus lorsqu'il se rappelait qu'il n'avait plus qu'elle. En effet, l'été passé, le remarquable Lyall Lupin les avait quitté, un esprit maléfique ayant eu raison de lui. On avait fait des articles honorifiques sur lui dans presque toutes les gazettes, remémorant au monde les grandes découvertes de l'expert qu'il était en apparitions spectrales. Et Remus, lui, s'était retrouvé orphelin de son père. Sirius lui avait alors écrit des mètres et des mètres de parchemin, condamné à rester enfermé dans sa chambre par son père pour une quelconque bêtise si absurde que Remus ne pouvait se la remémorer. Ses lettres étaient bourrées de mots doux et de promesses de retrouvailles, d'étreintes imaginaires et de baisers volés. Une fois, il lui avait même envoyé une beuglante ensorcelée de façon à ce que la voix douce et profonde de Sirius puisse s'en émaner sans qu'il ait eut à hurler. Mais l'été était passé, et même si les premiers mois de l'année s'était passé comme dans un rêve pour eux, depuis le jour de Noël, toutes les lettres de Remus était resté sans réponses. Il s'était d'abord inquiété comme un fou de ne pas recevoir sa lettre quotidienne du garçon, puis doucement, le cycle lunaire touchant à sa fin, son inquiétude s'était transformé en mépris pour devenir de la colère. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il plus ? Pourtant, Remus enchantait bel et bien ses lettres comme Sirius l'avait demandé avant de quitter Poudlard, de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir les ouvrir. Il indiquait toujours au hibou qu'il devait se rendre à la deuxième fenêtre en partant de la gauche au troisième étage du côté sud de la seule maison de sorcier du square Grimmaurd. Ses lettres n'avaient pas pu ne pas arriver ni être interceptées. Quand bien même, pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait-il pas écrit pour dire qu'il n'avait rien reçu ? Toutes les hypothèses tournaient dans la tête de Remus, allant de la pure et simple mort de Sirius jusqu'au fait qu'il ne voulait juste plus de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui déplaisait le plus.

Plus il y pensait et moins il arrivait à progresser dans la foule presque compacte, et il commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Alors, il entendit un des sons les plus mélodieux à ses oreilles et se retourna pour découvrir Sirius au loin, en train de rigoler à s'en tenir le ventre avec James, encadrés des parents de celui-ci. Il aurait voulu que son sang ne fasse qu'un tour et être assez courageux pour marcher vers lui et retourner à Sirius Black la plus grosse claque qu'il ne se soit jamais prise. Mais son cœur venait de tomber dans ses chaussures, et chaque respiration de Remus le faisait se ratatiner un peu plus sur lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'il préférait James ? Pourtant lui et Sirius ne s'était jamais embrassé ! Remus pâlit alors. Et si c'était juste… Qu'il ne savait pas ? Et si en réalité Sirius se comportait de la même manière avec lui qu'avec James et Peter ? Mais pourtant, lui et Sirius… Sortaient ensemble ? Il lâcha sa male pour se frotter le visage et essayer de ne pas s'évanouir, mais on le dérangea.

« Hey Rem' ! »

Hurla la voix de James au loin. Il adorait la joie de vivre de son ami, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, il préférerait l'avoir loin de lui. Mais il prit sur lui et releva la tête vers lui en tentant un sourire qu'il savait misérable. Il était sur le point de le saluer lorsque James reprit en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Remus, faisant attention à ne pas bousculer sa cicatrice, l'air de rien.

« Alors, ton Noël ! T'as été gâté mon Remus ? »

Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire tandis que le visage de l'intéressé se décomposait : Sa mère avait pleuré rien qu'en voyant la famille Lupin arrivé dans leur salon pour le réveillon. Remus baissa la tête en déglutissant, essayant d'y ravaler aussi bien sa tristesse que son désarroi. Mais bientôt, une voix plus que familière se fit entendre.

« Il l'a certainement pas été autant que toi, gosse de riche ! »

C'était Sirius et ses éternels pics qui arrivaient vers eux. Remus décida de rassembler tout le courage qui lui restait –soit assez peu, après y avoir tant puisé– et releva les yeux vers lui, essayant d'avoir l'air dur. Et pourtant la première chose qu'il remarqua était que Sirius ne s'était pas coupé les cheveux de tout l'hiver : les longues boucles lui caressaient le haut des pectoraux, se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Malgré qu'il l'ait ignoré pendant plus d'une semaine, tout ce dont Remus avait envie était de se blottir contre lui, alors il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de se réconforter lui-même. Il voulait vraiment, vraiment s'énerver contre Sirius, mais il en était incapable car, en plus d'attirer Remus comme un aimant, il venait de le sauver de l'inattention de James. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à répliquer à Sirius mais Lily apparut vers l'entrée du quai, et celui-ci s'éclipsa si vite pour la rejoindre qu'on aurait cru qu'il ne fut jamais là. Le brun en profita et s'approcha de Remus.

« Tout va bien Mumus ? Je su-»

Le sifflet du train le coupa, et Remus, ne voulant pas en entendre plus, combattit son instinct qui lui hurlait de rester auprès de Sirius et prit sa male pour filer dans le train. Il le sema rapidement dans la foule et souffla quand il fut loin de lui dans le couloir du train. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec lui et l'entendre se justifier sur l'injustifiable. Il lui en voulait. Et c'est avec toute sa rancune, quoiqu'altéré par ses sentiments profonds, qu'il alla s'assoir à coté de Peter dans le compartiment, ne laissant pas le loisir à Sirius de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de s'installer à côté de lui.

Il ressentit une satisfaction malsaine quand James et Sirius arrivèrent et qu'il soupira bien fort en voyant la place à coté de Remus prise. Par contre, son ventre se tordit quand Lily les rejoignit, son histoire avec James semblant se concrétiser, et qu'elle se cala de justesse entre lui et Peter. Il distingua les mâchoires aux angles aiguë de Sirius se contracter et, honteux, il baissa les yeux. Il se demanda à quel point il était puéril de ne même pas lui laisser une chance.

Le débat alla bon train en Remus pendant le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard, tantôt se trouvant misérable d'être si cruel, tantôt pensant qu'au final, Sirius devait bien le mériter. Puis il se sentait coupable, et misérable, et cruel, et ainsi de suite pendant plusieurs heures, ne rompant jamais le cercle infernal dans lequel sa simple place sur la banquette l'avait mise. Alors, n'en pouvant plus de se torturer, cela étant devenu sa principale et quasi-seule activité depuis des jours, il se leva poliment et sortit du compartiment pour aller « prendre l'air » alors qu'en réalité son esprit courait déjà à travers le couloir et se jetait peut-être même du train en marche. Il fut à peine surpris quand, après avoir croisé la vendeuse de sucreries millénaire, Remus sentit une grande main chaude se poser entre ses omoplates. Il frissonna sous son pull en jersey jusqu'en redresser les poils de sa nuque, mais feignit le contraire. Il parla d'une voix fatiguée, car c'est ce qu'il était : il était une véritable passoire à émotions, et c'était exténuant.

« Sirius, tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir. »

Il mentait. Il mentait si fort, il mentait si mal, à Sirius, à lui-même, à tout le monde. Il avait beau y mettre toute la foi du monde, il mentait. Et pourtant, la main dans son dos glissa et sa sensation s'évanouit. Remus soupira sans savoir si c'était de soulagement ou de déception.

« C'est pas ce que tu disais dans tes lettres. »

Le ton presque joueur de Sirius le révolta. Il allait se retourner rouge de colère pour lui passer le savon de sa vie à propos du fait qu'il le prenait pour un crétin fini lorsqu'il se demanda à quel point en était le cycle lunaire et si cette réaction lui ressemblerait vraiment. Le simple fait qu'il y pensa lui indiqua que la prochaine pleine lune était plus loin que la précédente. Alors, c'est en serrant les poings qu'il fit face à un sourire charmeur que Remus avait pu deviner rien qu'au son de la voix de son propriétaire.

-« Tu parles des lettres qu'on s'envoyait avant que tu m'oublies complètement ?

Le ton de Remus était cinglant mais ses bras, qu'il venait de croiser très serrés sur sa poitrine, indiquait clairement qu'il était prêt à se recroqueviller et rentrer dans sa coquille pour échapper à tout ça. Il avait toujours fuit les confrontations directes, pourtant son esprit déraillait lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

\- Pardon ? Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Remus, pas une seconde. C'est une lon-

\- Une longue histoire ? Tu te fiches de moi, Sirius Black ! Dis le que t'as trou-

\- Ils ont tué mon hibou. Mon père a tué mon hibou. »

Ils s'étaient mutuellement coupés la parole, et à en juger par la manque de réaction de Remus, Sirius venait de gagner. Finalement, il se mit à bégayer un immense charabia d'excuses sans même oser demander pourquoi le pauvre oiseau avait été massacré. Il n'en eut de toute façon pas besoin puisque Sirius continua son récit tout seul, qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter là.

-« J'adorais ce piaf, je le confiais à ma grand tante quand je partais à Poudlard parce que j'avais peur qu'on lui fasse du mal quand j'étais pas là.

Remus hocha la tête bien qu'il connaisse parfaitement l'histoire de l'oiseau, n'ayant pas la maladresse de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Le jour du réveillon ma mère était stressée à cause de l'organisation du banquet de noël, elle a tapé sur les nerfs de mon père qui est venu taper sur les miens, dit-il en adoptant une expression de colère de plus en plus net. Je te jure Mumus, il n'arrêtait pas de venir m'emmerder. J'ai même retourné ma baguette contre lui. Philias venait tout juste de m'amener ta lettre alors il s'est servi de lui pour me punir. »

Il savait que Sirius ne pleurerait pas la mort de son plus vieil ami, en revanche Remus voyait très distinctement dans ses yeux que la haine qu'il entretenait vis-à-vis de sa famille venait encore de monter d'un cran. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius, vérifiant que personne d'autre qu'eux ne trainait dans le couloir du wagon, puis il prit sa grande main chaude dans la sienne qui était résolument plus fraiche. Ca lui fit une drôle de sensation de sentir sa peau de nouveau après deux semaines dont une incroyablement longue. Remus commença à esquisser un mouvement vers le garçon pour se tenir tout contre lui et déposer son menton sur son épaule dans une sorte de câlin fainéant de leur propre création, mais Sirius baissa la tête avec une expression de culpabilité que Remus ne connaissait que trop bien, empêchant ainsi le mouvement. Il pouvait déjà sentir une boule d'anxiété se former dans son estomac.

« Alors je suis parti de chez moi. Sans y retourner.»

Remus fronça fortement ses fins sourcils châtains dorés en fixant le crane sombre de son ami et serra bien plus fort sa main. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle à leur place. Cela voulait dire que Sirius avait passé tout ce temps dehors seul, et en plein hiver ? S'il avait utilisé sa baguette pour se réchauffer, le ministère et donc son père l'aurait tout de suite retrouvé grâce à la trace. Il n'avait pas d'argent moldu, Remus le savait, et tout le monde aurait reconnu le rejeton Black au Chaudron Baveur… C'est au bout de quelques secondes, lorsqu'il examina les vêtements imparfaitement repassés et reconnut l'odeur du shampoing de James émanant de la tignasse noir charbon en face de lui, qu'il trouva la clé de l'énigme.

« T'as été te planquer chez James alors que j'habite tout prés de chez toi ? »

Remus voyait que les bonnes manières de son ami étaient la seule chose qui le retenait de se dandiner sur place. Il releva néanmoins les yeux vers Remus avec un air sûr, n'étant pas du genre à avouer qu'il avait tort sans avoir au moins essayer d'avoir raison. Il prit une voix bien moins tendre qu'auparavant.

« Ca m'aurait prit plusieurs heures de marcher jusque chez toi. Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai prit mon balais avant de claquer la porte ? »

Le jeune Lupin était sur le point de se pincer pour être sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas, et réprimandait en même temps une furieuse envie de se mettre à pleurer. Ces derniers mois avaient été beaucoup trop dur pour un garçon de seize ans, et les nœuds que rajoutaient Sirius dans ses entrailles étaient loin d'arranger la situation. Heureusement pour lui, il avait apprit à le dompter au cours des années, et il savait exactement comment mettre fin à la crise de virilité qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Il planta son regard bruns et mecontent dans celui de Sirius, en haussant un sourcil à l'arc parfait, avec un air de défi. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour que son vis-à-vis abandonne et pousse un râle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Remus souffla de soulagement : une larme avait menacé de lui échapper, qu'il avait pu essuyer discrètement juste à temps.

-« Raaah Remus ! se plaignit-il, lui-même conscient qu'il était impuissant devant le jeune homme. T'as pas besoin de mes problèmes en plus des tient. C'est tout.

Son interlocuteur venait de recroiser les bras contre sa poitrine en le fixant d'un air dénué de toute expression, même si Sirius voyait de grands yeux tristes au milieu de ce magnifique visage.

\- C'est pas parce que tu dis rien que je suis aveugle, avoua-t-il d'un air presque coupable. Je te connais, je sais que t'en demande peu à ta mère depuis que ton père est mort. Si elle a du mal à s'occuper d'elle, tu penses vraiment qu'elle va réussir à s'occuper de moi ? demanda ensuite Sirius rhétoriquement avec une voix douce comme de la soie véritable. Et ta mère est moldue… Tu sais que j'ai rien contre ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais elle a pas la moindre idée de ce que ça implique d'avoir un problème avec ma famille. James lui, il a de l'argent, des parents puissants et un lien de parenté avec les Black. Même s'il est très éloigné, ça vaut quelque chose. Je suis désolé Remus. Je voulais pas t'embêter avec tout ça. »

Les positions d'un peu plus tôt s'étaient inversées. C'était Remus qui fixait le sol à présent, la gorge serrée, tandis que Sirius ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui avec l'air d'espérer un retour, un signe, un rien, quelque chose. Mais il y avait tant de sentiments en Remus qu'il ne parvenait plus à faire le tri entre l'utile et l'inutile, l'important et le futile, à tel point qu'il ne pu rien dire du tout. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas être capable de tendre la main au garçon à qui il pensait si souvent la seule fois où il était en difficultés, mais il était aussi attendri par toute l'attention que Sirius lui portait, à quel point il avait fait passé son propre intérêt après le sien. A coté de ça Remus était incroyablement jaloux de James car il avait eut Sirius pour lui seul pendant toute une semaine, alors que jusqu'ici Remus se l'était accaparé quelques heures de suite tout au plus. Il aimait profondément Poudlard mais son plus gros défaut était qu'on n'y était jamais vraiment seul. Cependant la famille Potter était une réelle bénédiction pour eux. Sans James Sirius n'aurait eu nul part où se cacher. Même si Peter était un de ses meilleurs amis, tout le monde magique savait que les Pettigrow étaient à la botte des Black depuis de nombreuses générations.  
Comme si Sirius pensait en même temps aux mêmes choses, il reprit.

« N'en parles à personnes, d'accord ? Si Rabastan ou qui que ce soit vient te demander un truc à propos de moi, dis juste que tu sais pas. »

Il grimaça un peu, mais lui fit comprendre qu'il acceptait en relevant le visage et hochant la tête de façon décidée. Remus détestait mentir, et il le faisait d'ailleurs très mal, mais il détestait encore plus savoir Sirius en danger. Depuis le début, jamais il n'avait eu confiance en la famille Black, et c'était toujours le même poids qui s'installait dans sa poitrine quand il le voyait partir sur le quai avec un sorcier envoyé pour le récupérer, toujours différent du précédent. Au moins, il n'aurait plus jamais à vivre cette angoisse aussi longtemps qu'il serait en sécurité chez James.

« J'en ai pour un an seulement. Dés que la trace sera levé, je pourrais faire ce que je veux. »

Remus retint un soupire mais déglutit et acquiesça pour la énième fois, étant assez désemparé devant tant d'informations à la fois. Sirius ne s'était pas désintéressé de lui mais avait fuit sa maison et s'était planqué chez leur meilleur ami commun pour ne pas subir les conséquences sans doute dévastatrice de son acte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux un poil trop long afin dégager sa vue et prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de digérer tout cela un tant soit peu.

« Je m'inquiète tout le temps pour toi et à chaque fois tu me prouves que j'avais raison. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

Soudainement, le regard de son ami devint vitreux, presque sombre. Ses yeux avaient tourné en un gris très foncé, beaucoup plus intense que la couleur qui lui avait précédé. Il se demanda quelques secondes pourquoi ce changement d'attitude, mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse à sa question que déjà Sirius se jetait sur ses lèvres en agrippant sa taille. Le premier geste de Remus fut guidé par la surprise et il ouvrit les yeux, essayant de vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours seuls dans le fond du wagon, mais tout ce qu'il apercevait était un gros plan flou sur les longs cils charbonneux de celui qui l'embrassait. Alors, il céda et ferma ses paupières en mouvant doucement ses lèvres avec celles de son petit-ami, liant ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci.

Remus était bien plus secret que ce qu'il ne s'imaginait, Sirius en était sûr. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé son existence entière à courir après Remus, et il continuait toujours de le faire. Même si des centaines de baisers et des dizaines de moments volées avaient passé depuis le printemps dernier, il y avait toujours une nuit, un cours, un instant où Sirius s'interrogeait sur la vraie nature des sentiments du garçon qu'il appelait « son petit ami » dans sa tête depuis un bon moment déjà. Alors, l'entendre dire qu'il s'inquiétait _toujours_ pour lui avait déclenché quelque chose en lui, une grande vague de chaleur désagréable qui ne demandait que le contact de Remus pour être apaisée. De toutes manières, le contact de Remus pouvait tout apaiser chez lui.

x

 _Neuf janvier mille neuf cent soixante-dix-sept…_

Ecrivait paresseusement Remus encore et encore en toute lettre sur son parchemin, bercé par son propre ennui tandis que des « _aguamenti !_ » résonnaient partout autour de lui. Le petit –très petit– professeur Flitwick faisait le tour de l'étroit amphithéâtre que constituait sa salle de classe, tentant désespéramment d'enseigner à ses élèves comment faire jaillir de l'eau de leur baguette, dans la plupart des cas en vain. Le seul a y être arrivé pour le moment était Frank Londubat, et quasiment par un coup de chance. Le professeur passait moitié moins voir Remus que ses autres élèves, sans doute du fait qu'il avait toujours très bien travaillé, et cela lui allait très bien. Ca l'arrangeait même car aujourd'hui, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Remus n'avait pas envie. C'était un élève brillant qui réussissait dans toutes les matières à force de travail et d'envie d'apprendre mais aujourd'hui, beaucoup trop de chose lui passaient par la tête pour qu'il réunisse la concentration nécessaire ne serait-ce qu'a marcher droit : apprendre un nouveau sortilège était impensable. Déjà, le plus proche et le cadet de ses problèmes était Sirius, qui se tenait juste à coté de lui dans la position la plus nonchalante possible, balançant mollement sa baguette en marmonnant la formule à demi-voix, n'en ayant que faire. Malgré toutes les fois où Remus avait essayé de le convaincre de mettre un peu plus de bonne volonté dans sa scolarité, on ne pouvait nier qu'il n'était jamais plus beau qu'avachi sur quelque chose, la mine terne et antipathique. Remus avait un mal de chien à ne pas le regarder constamment.

Le second souci de Remus Lupin en cette après midi de janvier 1977 était que ce soir, la lune serait pleine. Pourtant la traditionnelle agitation que connaissait _son jour_ , comme il l'appelait avec ses amis depuis des années, avait laissé place à cet étrange état de léthargie. C'est-à-dire qu'il était loin de l'impatience quand il s'agissait de se retrouver seul dans la cabane délabrée une fois de plus, mais il avait quelque chose à démontrer cette fois ci. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de sa dernière transformation, Remus avait estimé être en moitié meilleur état que d'habitude cela signifiait toujours beaucoup de plaies à désinfecter et guérir pour Madame Pomfresh mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en plaindre que sa tache avait déjà été achevée. Elle avait même paru assez surprise, se dit Remus en revoyant mentalement l'expression de la jeune infirmière. Un coup de chance aussi faramineux ne pouvait être dû au hasard, sa curiosité naturelle poussait donc une minuscule part de lui à attendre plutôt que subir la tombée de la nuit.

Son troisième, dernier et plus gros problème était que dans un mois et un jour très exactement, Remus fêterait son dix-septième anniversaire, ce qui signifiait que la trace serait levée. Cela, pour l'écrasante majorité des sorciers de premiers cycles, était toujours vécu comme une délivrance. Remus avait lui tendance à voir cet évènement comme le début de sa fin. Bien sûr, il pourrait recommencer à aider sa mère grâce à la magie comme son feu père l'avait toujours fait, mais il devenait en même temps l'homme de la maison aux vues du Ministère de la Magie. Toutes les responsabilités pèseraient sur ses épaules une fois passée le 10 mars, officiellement.

En énumérant tout ses problèmes ainsi, Remus put quasiment sentir leur poids peser sur ses épaules et il s'affaissa un peu plus sur sa table, consterné. Son regard se porta sur James, assis à sa gauche. Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être aussi simple que la sienne ? James avait un esprit incroyablement vif lorsqu'il était décidé à l'utiliser, mais était bien trop stupide tout le reste du temps pour se faire du souci à propos de quoi que ce soit qui n'était pas Lily. Il avait une famille des plus aimantes, d'après tout ce que Sirius lui avait raconté, et aussi des plus riches, sans que Sirius n'ait eu à le mentionner : tout le monde savait ça. Les Potter étaient assez mondains pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes avec leur rang, le très fermé cercle des sang-purs, mais assez sympathiques pour être estimés par la communauté magique dans son ensemble. Remus avait même entendu un elfe de maison du château divaguer à propos de comment il aurait voulu travailler au Manoir Potter, une fois. Une des principales choses qui devaient grandement facilité la vie de James, aux yeux de Remus, était qu'il aimait les filles. Et pas n'importe quelle fille, mais Lily Evans, qui semblait enfin l'aimer en retour. Pour avoir discuté de nombreuses fois avec elle, il pouvait dire qu'ils avaient tout les deux de nombreux points communs : Lily était née de parents moldus, et savait donc aussi bien que lui comment fonctionnait l'électricité ou encore les bains moussants. Ce fut à de nombreuses reprises qu'ils arrivèrent ensemble en retard au festin après s'être trouvé et finalement perdu dans la bibliothèque, à la recherche de ces livres qu'ils avaient tout les deux lu à un moment ou un autre. Mais par-dessus tout, c'est le grand cœur de Lily qui avait l'avait touché, et son arrogance toute particulière. A plusieurs reprises, Remus avait été en désaccord avec les coups tordus de ses amis, mais leur profonde amitié l'avait retenu de s'en plaindre : ce ne sont que des plaisanteries, après tout, et il savait que Sirius était toujours en train d'enterrer sa culpabilité pour sa désastreuse blague qui impliquait Servilus et un loup-garou dans un tunnel. Lily avait, elle, été assez courageuse pour faire comprendre à James que rien ne serait possible entre eux s'il continuait à faire toutes ces farces qui n'amusaient que lui. Remus se sentait incroyablement proche d'elle et en même temps tellement moins bien : il aurait voulu être aussi fort qu'elle, dans un sens.

Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde, regardant toujours James qui venait de crier de joie en faisant pleurer trois larmes à sa baguette, ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait été une fille. Remus était sûr qu'il aurait été une bien plus belle fille qu'il était joli garçon. Il était grand et élancé, une qualité qu'il avait reconnu comme la bienvenue chez une fille en étudiant les conquêtes de ses trois amis. De plus, ses cheveux pas tout à fait châtains et presque dorés auraient été flatteurs autour d'un visage aux angles moins aigus que le siens. Est-ce que James serait tombé amoureux de lui ? Remus se retourna une fois encore, pour retrouver Sirius dans son champs de vision, et une chose lui sauta aux yeux. Il ne savait toujours pas si James aurait été amoureux de lui, mais il était résolument sûr que Sirius ne serait jamais tombé pour lui. Même s'il était sorti avec plus de filles que ce que Remus pouvait compter –en réalité, il connaissait le nombre par cœur– Sirius était resté avec lui bien plus de temps qu'avec toutes ses conquêtes réunies : huit mois entiers jusqu'ici. Bien sûr, c'était toujours en secret qu'ils se voyaient et ils ne l'avaient dit à personne mais… Remus ne connaissait aucun autre sorcier homosexuel, et Sirius ne savait même pas ce que ce mot voulait dire lorsqu'il le lui avait dit pour la première fois.

Remus était en train de se demander quelle serait la réaction de James ou de Peter s'ils les surprenaient ensemble, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de ce dernier l'appeler discrètement, penché derrière le dos de James.

-« Pssst ! Remus !

Chuchota le jeune homme court sur pattes, avec la tranche de sa main contre sa joue, espérant surement que cela couvre le bruit de ses paroles. Remus sourit avec douceur devant cette vue, malgré les pensées noires qui l'envahissaient : peut-être que Peter était maladroit et disgracieux, mais sa simplicité d'esprit et ses joues joufflues le faisaient ressembler à un petit rongeur. Il hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'il avait toute son attention, à présent également penché derrière James.

\- Dis, comment tu ferais toi pour que ça marche, le sort là… Il y a pleins de filles juste en face de nous, et elles regardent toutes Sirius.

Un frémissement lui parcourut l'échine, et c'est avec un regard furieux que Remus se redressa quelque peu afin de jeter un œil par-dessus l'épaule de James, pas même conscient de ce qui se passait derrière lui. En effet, un bon nombre des filles de Gryffondor louchaient sur sa droite, ce qui eut le don de lui faire serrer les mâchoires. Il fit de son mieux pour à nouveau se concentrer sur la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur.

\- J'aimerai bien qu'elles me regardent un peu aussi. Juste un peu. »

Termina Peter en se ratatinant sur lui-même encore un peu plus. Remus fit un effort pour prendre quelques respirations calmes, le loup garou en lui prodigieusement énervé par cette minuscule étincelle, puis il acquiesça. Cela l'arrangeait à tout les points de vue d'aider Peter.

X

Le professeur Flitwick n'avait pas sonné la fin du cours il y a plus d'une minute que l'immense majorité des élèves étaient déjà dans le couloir qui menait au grand escalier, ayant remballé leurs affaires avec une efficacité remarquable, Remus y comprit, marchant tout naturellement vers l'infirmerie : ses amis étaient prévenus que cette nuit était _sa_ nuit du mois, et il s'attendait donc à ce que Sirius aille avec lui jusque le bâtiment de l'horloge tandis que James et Peter retourneraient à la salle commune, comme l'organisation non-dite le prévoyait. Seulement, lorsqu'il se retourna vers son amoureux au bas des escaliers, là où ils n'auraient dû être plus que tout les deux, il se rendit compte qu'il discutait à voix basse avec Peter et que James marchait les mains dans les poches, en le fixant. Sa mine se couvrit d'un voile de perplexité sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

-« Bah quoi Rem', tu veux plus qu'on t'accompagne tous ? »

Les sourcils du jeune homme faisaient des vagues derrière ses lunettes : Remus ne pu retenir un rire et James eut l'air satisfait.

\- Bien sur que si. J'ai juste l'habitude d'être seul avec Sirius maintenant, puisque vous êtes trop fainéant pour venir.

En réalité, cela l'arrangeait bien que personne ne se batte pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie avant chaque transformation. Ils passaient un moment de plus en tête à tête, et souvent, Remus arrivait même à lui arracher plusieurs baisers avant de rejoindre madame Pomfresh. Il lança un rapide regard à l'autre garçon, comme pour s'excuser que ce ne soit pas possible aujourd'hui. Sirius lui fit un infime sourire, avant de fermer les yeux pour passer la main dans ses cheveux et les rabattre en arrière. Remus fit de son mieux pour ne pas déglutir d'envie trop bruyamment.

« N'importe quoi ! T'es juste le chouchou de la maitresse, elle te garde pour elle toute seule, la cachotière. »

Sur ces mots, James bouscula de l'épaule Sirius qui avait encore les yeux fermés et manqua de tomber seulement grâce à la présence d'une colonne, qui lui permit de se rattraper. Il lança un regard aussi noir que la nuit qui tomberait bientôt à son meilleur ami, puis passa son bras autour de sa nuque en marmonnant un tas d'insultes à son égard. Remus rigola quelques secondes, salua Peter, puis entra dans l'infirmerie comme un soldat retourne au front tandis que James se débattait comme un beau diable pour se libérer. L'un comme l'autre ne se rendit compte du départ du lycan que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

X

La lumière. Elle avait toujours évoqué des sentiments contradictoires en Remus. Pour la majeure partie de sa vie, il lui avait couru après, l'aurait retenu pendant des dizaines de nuits s'il l'avait pu. Pourtant, après ces mêmes nuits, il la méprisait profondément : la lune disparaissait, la bête s'effondrait, et il se réveillait inexorablement après deux petites heures de sommeil, un rayon doré filtrant toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre à travers les planches clouées aux fenêtres.

Le moment était venu, semblait-il, puisque ses yeux tressaillirent sous ses paupières, qu'il tenta de cacher tant bien que mal par son avant-bras. Seulement, bouger le fit reprendre conscience d'un dixième de ses sensations, levant un peu du brouillard qui régnait dans son esprit, et le froid le transit soudainement. Un grognement d'insatisfaction lui échappa alors qu'il se tournait sur le coté, avec la ferme intention de se rouler en boule afin de ne pas perdre de sa propre chaleur, mais ses genoux rencontrèrent un obstacle : une masse, douce et chaude, qui lui fit le même effet que les oreillers que sa mère lui préparait lorsqu'il était encore enfant, soigneusement chauffé à l'aide d'une bouillote. Rien n'était plus réconfortant pour un petit Remus fiévreux que ces oreillers ci. Sans la moindre hésitation, bercé par ses souvenirs d'enfance, il se blottit contre ce coussin avant de sentir presque immédiatement du mouvement sous son bras. La grosse masse avait bougé. Son cœur loupa un battement, et son corps, soudain alerte, lui fit ouvrir les yeux en une seconde : sa vision floue ne lui révéla qu'une tache noire et difforme. Il en retira aussitôt sa main pour pouvoir se frotter le visage et clarifier sa vue. Un dragon des Andes aurait été moins surprenant que ce qui se tenait à coté de lui.

« Sirius ? »

Remus avait la mâchoire quasi pendante. Sirius Black était étendu avec lui sur le matelas miteux de la maison, nonchalamment appuyé sur son coude, en train de bailler et de simultanément se frotter la joue. Enfin, après ce qui parut une éternité au jeune garçon, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

-« Salut Remus.

Chuchota-t-il avec un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret, incroyablement satisfait de lui-même, presque moqueur, mais surtout très tendre lorsqu'on y regardait de plus prêt. Remus pu le voir jeter un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce, puis se pencher sur lui et lui donner un baiser.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu- Pourquoi t'es ici ? S'il te plait, ne me dis pas qu-

-Shhh. Tais toi Mumus. Je vais bien. Je t'expliquerais tout après. »

Alors, comme pour être bien sûr qu'il se taise, Sirius se pencha une seconde fois pour embrasser son petit-ami, bien plus longtemps cette fois-ci, tout en se glissant progressivement sur le corps encore chaud de Remus. Celui-ci posa avec une délicatesse spontanée ses mains sur les reins nus de son ami, qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de les effleurer. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de les atteindre pour les caresser au cours de leurs baisers un peu trop long, la chemise constamment mal mise de Sirius lui facilitant considérablement la tâche. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne portait rien du tout : Remus n'attendit pas trop longtemps pour se laisser tenter. Une de ses mains remonta le long de la colonne saillante qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, tandis que l'autre se déposa sur la fesse étonnamment charnue du garçon. C'était la première fois que leurs gestes devenaient si intimes, pourtant Remus n'y avait même pas accordé une pensée, trop absorbé part le baiser qui venait encore de redoubler d'intensité. La nudité n'était pas un tabou entre eux deux, ça ne l'avait même jamais été, mais aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, c'était la première fois que Remus se retrouvait complètement nu contre Sirius. C'était un peu effrayant mais surtout terriblement excitant de se sentir aussi proche que possible de quelqu'un, si excitant que le rose lui monta aux joues quand il réalisa que la chaleur à la base de son ventre venait de se transformer en érection belle et bien réel. Il dû mettre un terme au baiser pour retrouver le souffle qui lui manquait, le perdant à une vitesse hallucinante lorsque le corps de Sirius bougeait contre lui. Quand il osa ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, il le trouva tout aussi essoufflé que lui. C'est en prêtant un peu plus attention à ses sensations qu'il se rendit compte qu'une autre source de chaleur se trouvait contre son ventre, exactement parallèle à la sienne. Il s'apprêtait à sourire tendrement, mais il n'en eut pas le temps que Sirius faucha son enthousiasme d'un coup sec et précis.

-« Remus, est-ce qu'on est ensemble ?

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses fines lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser échapper son souffle torride et rapide, se mélangeant à celui de Remus. Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Pour lui, c'était acquis depuis des mois que Sirius n'était qu'a lui et à personne d'autres. Il avait cru que l'impression était réciproque. Sa poitrine se compressa comme sous l'effet d'une chape de béton l'emprisonnant en son sein.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ?

\- Parce que je crois que… commença-t-il sans détourner son regard, avec une expression trop sérieuse qui effraya Remus. Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. »

Non seulement tout le poids qui pesait sur le torse de Remus s'envola, mais son estomac et son cerveau suivirent. Sirius l'aimait. Il venait juste de le dire. C'était une explosion de dopamine dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait eu un sourire plus large sur son visage. En même temps, il vit celui de son ami se détendre, et ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à s'étirer autant que les siennes.

-« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit Sirius en allant déposer un baiser sur la joue du lycan.

\- Comme quoi ?

Il tourna la tête sur le coté pour profiter de la proximité et lui voler un baiser.

\- Comme si t'allais-»

Ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement alors qu'il s'arrêta lui-même de parler, tendant l'oreille. En effet, l'escalier de la maison qui menait jusque la chambre à coucher où ils se trouvaient actuellement venait de grincer fort, bien trop fort pour qu'un craquement naturel du bois en soit responsable. Une seconde passa, puis un autre grincement.

-« Merde ! murmura Sirius en s'activant pour attraper la couverture qui trainait au pied du lit depuis des mois pour l'étendre sur leurs jambes. Peter et James montent.

\- Quoi ? Qui- Qu'est-ce que-

Il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire en même temps qu'il se déplacait sur le coté afin de ne plus être allongé sur son corps. Les grincements se rapprochaient.

\- Fait comme si tu dormais Mumus.

\- Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il en murmurant également, par simple mimétisme, sans comprendre une once de ce qui se tramait. Sirius prit avec force son visage entre ses mains pour lui parler, d'une façon assez autoritaire.

\- Fait comme si tu dormais, d'accord ? Autrement ils vont comprendre. Tu saisis ? »

Remus eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer, se faire découvrir par ses meilleurs amis étant la dernière chose qu'il voulait, et se rallongea sur le ventre pour être certain de ne pas trahir son intimité qui commençait juste à dégonfler. Trois secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Sirius bailler.

-« Alors, il dort encore ?

C'était la voix de James qu'il venait d'entendre, pas vrai ? Ou alors devenait-il complètement fou ?

\- Ouais… Il allait se réveiller à cause du froid mais je l'ai couvert un peu et c'est reparti. Il est où Pet ? Ah. Tout s'est bien passé en bas ?

\- Oui. Personne ne s'est approché du tunnel ni de la maison.

Et maintenant Peter ?! Remus faillit se redresser mais la main de son petit ami qui venait de se poser entre ses omoplates agit comme un rappel à l'ordre. De nouveaux grincements de plancher s'approchèrent du lit.

\- Regarde ça… Il n'a presque pas une égratignure…

\- Alors que d'habitude il a l'air d'une vielle couverture raccommodé en revenant.

Un court silence s'installa avant que de petits éclats de rires se fassent entendre de la part de Sirius et James, puis de Peter, visiblement content de l'effet de son intervention. Remus prit cela comme sa chance, et il imita de petits gémissements de réveil en gigotant légèrement des jambes sous la couverture. Enfin, il se retourna sur le dos en roulant vers Sirius, et fit semblant d'avoir du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Les visages de ses trois amis étaient penchés au dessus de lui.

\- Peter, James… ? Sirius… ?

\- Hé ! Le retour du fils prodige parmi les vivants ! commenta James assez fort en riant grassement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que.. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Tandis qu'il se redressait en position assises, Sirius remonta discrètement le drap en même temps, afin d'éviter les indiscrétions.

\- En bref, reprit James tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de Sirius sur le lit et Peter juste en face de lui, on a apprit que t'étais un loup garou comme tu sais, on s'est renseigné, ça avait pas l'air génial alors on s'est entrainé pour devenir animagi. Et nous voila.

Le visage de Remus affichait une expression toute nouvelle, un subtil mélange de surprise, de perplexité et d'interrogation, tandis que Sirius se tapait le front en pointant du doigt à haute voix la stupidité de son meilleur ami.

\- Ce que voulait dire James c'est que lorsqu'on a su que tu étais un loup-garou, on a vraiment voulu t'aider, expliquait plus clairement Peter à présence, de sa voix douce et rondelette. Seulement, il n'y a pas de potion, de remèdes ou d'enchantement pour loup-garou. Et puis tu sais, on te voyait revenir salement amoché à chaque fois… Un jour, Sirius a lu dans un livre que les loup-garous ne s'attaquait qu'aux humains, et pas aux animaux. Du coup, James a dit : « hé, pourquoi on se transformerait pas en bestiole à la pleine lune ? Comme ça, on pourra peut-être l'occupé et on évitera qu'il se fasse mal ! »

La façon dont Peter mima James, avec une petite voix nasillarde désagréable réussit à détendre Remus, à tel point qu'il ria un peu. Peter sourit doucement et reprit.

\- On l'a traité d'abruti, que c'était beaucoup trop dur en plus d'être interdit, mais tu le connais. Alors on a commencé à s'entrainer quand tu n'étais pas là, et on a réussit au retour des vacances de Noël. On a essayé quelques minutes la nuit dernière, et on resté toute cette nuit avec toi. »

Remus tourna le visage automatiquement vers Sirius, qui acquiesça légèrement pour confirmer. Il déglutit, étant encore en train d'assimiler la nouvelle, avant de relever des yeux humides vers ses amis.

-« Je vous dégoute maintenant ?

L'incompréhension générale se lisait sur les visages, mais après tout, c'était parfaitement logique. Entre savoir et voir, la différence était énorme, Remus l'avait toujours conçut et il trouvait cela particulièrement vrai pour son cas. Lui, le frêle je-sais-tout de la bande, se transformant en une gigantesque bête assoiffée de sang, l'idée faisait froid dans le dos. De plus, Remus savait être profondément impressionnant en tant que loup maintenant qu'il était presque un homme, il avait bien vu la peur sur le visage de sa mère les lendemains de transformation pendant l'été. Regarder l'état de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait suffisant amplement. A son arrivé, c'était une maison cosy avec tout le confort nécessaire. A présent, plusieurs meubles ne se résumaient plus qu'a un tas de lambeaux dans les coins, le miroir en pied était brisé ainsi que les carreaux des fenêtres, les murs et le sol étaient empreintes de griffures et, en certains endroits, de taches de sang. Seul le lit à baldaquin dans lequel il se trouvait avait miraculeusement survécu. Seul un monstre d'une envergure impressionnante pouvait causer de tels dégâts.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Remus ? Tu crois qu'on s'attendait à un gentil labrador ? »

James prit la parole en premier, étant celui le moins apte à se retenir de dire quelque chose. Malgré le regard sévère que lui lançait Sirius, Remus ne pu se retenir de sourire légèrement, en se frottant les yeux.

\- Vous êtes complètement dingues. Montrez moi ça que je rigole. »

S'en suivit une séance de prêt d'une heure où les trois garçons passèrent leur temps à se transformer et détransformer en leur totem respectif, expliquant le long processus de plusieurs années pour en arriver là et la logique dans le choix des surnoms qu'ils s'étaient attribués pour le carte du maraudeur, presque achevée à présent. Enfin, tous se rhabillèrent et rentrèrent au château : Peter, James et Sirius par le parc sous le regard tantôt méfiant, tantôt admiratif de leur camarades, Remus par le passage secret jusque l'infirmerie.

Peu de temps après, il les retrouva tous à la sortie de l'infirmerie, l'attendant pour qu'ils puissent tous aller déjeuner ensemble. Ce qui était au départ une conversation à quatre à propos de l'utilisation supposée constante des bézoards dans les cuisines de l'école pour éviter toute intoxication devint rapidement un monologue de la part de James que seul Peter écout ait. Ainsi, les deux autres purent se retirer un peu en arrière et discuter tranquillement.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'a trouvé Madame Pomfresh ? interrogea Sirius à voix basse, marchant sensiblement plus prés de Remus.

\- Presque rien. J'ai des bleus sur les côtes, une éraflure sur la hanche et le poignet foulé mais ça va, c'est le gauche. Le reste est pas… Sirius ?

En effet, au fur et à mesure que Remus récitait ses injures, qui lui semblaient tout à fait minimes, son petit ami le dévisageait de plus en plus intensément.

\- T'appelle ça presque rien ?

\- Je me suis cassé le nez plus de fois que je peux le dire, Sirius, tu sais. L'année dernière je me suis même démit les deux épaules la même nuit. Je t'assure que je m'en suis jamais sorti aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. »

Il avait voulu être rassurant mais c'est plutôt l'effet inverse qui semblait s'être produit puisque Sirius avait à présent les mains au fond de ses poches et affichait une expression rabougrie. Remus vérifia les alentours, s'assura que James n'était pas prêt d'avoir terminé son discours, puis passa finalement son bras autour des hanches de Sirius pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Merci, Sirius. Je t'aime aussi. »

Instantanément, le visage de Sirius retrouva des couleurs, son sourire contenu lui donnant un air que Remus ne saurait qualifier autrement que d'adorable, même s'il se réservait bien de le dire à haute voix. S'il prononçait ces mots devant lui, il savait pertinemment que cette mine dont il raffolait disparaitrait aussitôt. Sirius, sans même checker les environs, tendit le cou pour embrasser l'homme dont l'engagement envers lui était proscrit de tous doutes.


End file.
